Bifurcacion
by Yunuen
Summary: Se conocen desde niñas, descubrieron que ambas eran huerfanas, que las acogió un Maestro ninja y aprendieron Ninjitsu; un día se separaron pero después se encontraron en Nueva York; ahora, comparten el mismo amor.-LOTUSXLEOXKARAI-.¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy con una nueva propuesta. Es una petición especial de_ Lita_.

Este fic se trata sobre **Lotus**, **Leo** y **Karai**. Sip, trío amoroso; será una curiosa combinación del toon viejito y el reciente, y una que otra aportación personal.

Ojala les guste este nuevo alucine.

**N/A**: Satou se pronuncia "_Sa-to-o"_

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

Hoy es un día importante. Me encuentro en la sede del Clan Haru, para mi primer duelo.

Entre los diversos clanes que están bajo el dominio de mi clan, el Clan del Pie, se lleva a cabo anualmente una competencia amistosa. Con ello mi Sensei, Oroku Saki, busca mantener la fidelidad de sus aliados, además de buscar talentos nuevos que prometan mucho. Básicamente, hay encuentros en todos los niveles de la enseñanza del Ninjitsu, incluyendo principiantes, como yo. Aunque mi Sensei me dice que yo estoy en un nivel intermedio, pero por mi edad "inmadura" debo estar con los principiantes.

No estoy muy impresionada con el lugar, es mucho más modesto que la sede de mi clan: parece una casa como la de cualquier persona común, y no un lugar digno para un clan. Incluso no han asistido todos los clanes que acuden cuando la competencia se lleva a cabo en la sede del Pie, más bien es como un encuentro regional; no durara días, sino sólo una horas.

Lo que sí ha llamado mi atención, es una niña del clan Haru; la vi en la mañana, cuando nos reunimos todos a desayunar. Los otros cuatro clanes que competirán traen niños entre sus contendientes, pero por lo que vi, ella y yo somos las más jóvenes, y las únicas niñas. Llamó mi atención, no porque fuera la única niña además de mí, sino porque su Maestro y los demás de su clan la tratan con mucha atención y respeto, como si fuera una princesa. Sí es bonita, y creo que posee cierta gracia, pero es una aprendiz, es ella quien debe mostrar respeto a sus superiores. Pero no es correcto que me inmiscuya en las normas de comportamiento de los demás clanes, así que comí sin prestarle más atención.

Además de eso, no ha habido gran alboroto para el encuentro, quiero decir, es demasiado formal. Cuando el encuentro sucede en mi clan, más bien tiene un carácter festivo. Pero no realizar la competencia en los clanes más modestos, sería una gran humillación en el honor de ellos, y como mi Sensei dice: _"a los amigos debes mantenerlos cerca, pero a tus enemigos debes tenerlos más cerca aún"_. Y para los aliados, supongo que igual aplica.

Después de la bienvenida oficial y demás asuntos burocráticos, estoy sentada al lado de mi Sensei, y delante de los competidores que participaran en nombre de mi clan. Veo con seriedad los primeros encuentros. Los que empiezan son los novatos. Mi Sensei me informó que la niña del clan anfitrión y yo cerraremos el encuentro entre principiantes. Aprovechó para decirme que no debo sentirme mal por haber sido incluida entre los novatos, y le dije no me siento mal, que entiendo que a las personas les es difícil aceptar que hay quienes salimos de los estereotipos establecidos, y que yo debo mostrar mis respetos aceptando una categoría que hace mucho sobrepasé. Mi Sensei me sonrío complacido por mi actitud. Y yo le me incline brevemente, mostrándole mis respetos, porque de no ser por él, yo no sería lo que soy: una persona que sabe pelear, además tiene una educación que le ayudará a enfrentar al cruel mundo, o espero, porque me faltan muchos años de aprendizaje en combate y en cultura.

Los encuentros entre novatos pasan sin mucha emoción, salvo los representantes de mi clan, los demás son buenos contendientes, pero nada espectacular. En cuanto termina el último, rápido me pongo de pie, en espera a que me llamen al centro del modesto dojo. No sé que tan capaz sea esa niña, pero estoy emocionada. ¡Mi primera oportunidad para enaltecer a mi clan! No quiero fallarle a mi clan, sobretodo a mi Sensei. Tengo tanto por qué agradecerle…

-De nuestro distinguido apoderado, el Clan del Pie…

El presentador interrumpe mis pensamientos. Y le agradezco, No es momento para recordar la época en que viví en las calles… lo difícil que fue vivir en las calles…

- Oroku Karai. -

Avanzo al centro del dojo, todavía con esa nostalgia por un pasado que no logro dejar en donde pertenece: en el pasado.

- Y en representación del Clan Haru… -

Pero de no ser por mi Sensei, seguiría viviendo en las calles, viviendo como un perro: comiendo de lo que tira la gente, recibiendo golpes de desconocidos…

- Blossom Lotus. -

- "¡No Karai!" - me reprendo a mi misma – "Debes concentrarte en la pelea". -

Estando frente a frente, veo que ella es menor que yo. No me gusta que la pelea vaya a ser tan dispareja, pero mi Sensei me ha dicho que no hay por qué ocultar lo bueno que uno es en combate y en cualquier disciplina, no por egocentrismo, sino por orgullo, orgullo por lograr llegar hasta donde hemos llegado, por lograr lo que somos, porque el camino no ha sido fácil.

La niña me sonríe, lo que me extraña, esperaría que mostrara seriedad como los demás chicos. Yo me inclino; como su mayor, debo mostrarle que este no es el lugar ni el momento para comportarse como niños.

Y me hace caso. Es así como debe ser.

Nada más volvemos a mirarnos, ataco.

La palma de mi mano derecha la mantengo perpendicular a mi brazo y los dedos encogidos para no lastimarla tanto; voy directo a golpear su tórax, pero justo cuando estoy por hacer contacto… ¡a una increíble velocidad ella logra hacerse a un lado, toma mi brazo, y con mi propio impulso, me lanza al suelo!

Pasó tan rápido… me doy cuenta de que he sido yo la que ha sido golpeada justo al sentir el impacto de la caída. El piso de la vieja madera del dojo es flexible y amortiguó un poco… pero eso no quiere decir que no duela un golpe así.

Me pongo en pie haciendo el esfuerzo por no demostrar que me ha dolido. Más me ha dolido que me haya tomado así de sorpresa, tan fácil.

Los aplausos no tardan en sonar, claro, por parte del clan Haru. Mi clan permanece en silencio, obvio.

Como es un encuentro muy formal, el clan Haru, siendo el anfitrión, puede darse el lujo de apoyar a sus combatientes; lo curioso es que no hubo apoyo con los otros principiantes. Comienzo a pensar que esa niña, o definitivamente es una princesa, o que hay algo con ella que mi Sensei decidió no mencionarme.

De nuevo ataco, esta vez sin ninguna contemplación. ¿Por qué no lo hice al inicio? Mi Sensei siempre me lo dice: _"no dudar en demostrar de lo que somos capaces, porque nunca hay que fiarse de las apariencias"._

Hago la finta de que volveré a realizar el mismo ataque, y cuando está por hacerme lo mismo, rápidamente me doy impulso para saltar y girar sobre mi eje y lanzarle una patada.

¡Pero ella…! Usando sus manos como escudo (y apoyándose debidamente sobre sus pies), contiene mi patada y luego me impulsa de regreso de donde había venido. Doy una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire y caigo sin problemas, esta vez.

¡Pero no me detengo a escuchar como la felicitan! Otra vez arremeto, ahora con una lluvia de patadas, y golpes...

Todo esquiva.

Tiene una agilidad sorprendente, misma que aprovecha bien, porque en un instante, siento un fuerte dolor en la garganta. En ningún momento vi que me diera un golpe directo. Con ese invisible golpe mis pulmones se quedan sin aire y caigo de rodillas

¿Qué es lo que me hizo?

Intento jalar el aire, pero no puedo; por un segundo me invade el pánico… ¡No puedo respirar! Por más que abro la boca no consigo jalar aire. Empiezo a temblar. Trato de mantener la calma… pero es imposible si sientes que te estás ahogando y que en segundos morirás.

Alguien de los mayores, supongo que el mediador de la pelea, se acerca a mí y toca mi garganta con suavidad… nada parecido al feo contacto que hizo esa niña. De inmediato pasa el aire a través de mi traquea. Hago una gran inspiración, como queriendo robar todo el oxigeno que hay en el dojo, luego saco el aire con lentitud, para calmarme y aminorar el temblor en mí.

La misma persona que me ayudó a respirar, me ayuda a ponerme de pie. No sé cómo, pero logro quedarme así, aunque me siento un poco mareada. Sería más humillante si me desmayo en medio de todos los espectadores, pero sobre todo frente a mi Sensei.

Por un momento no hay aplausos ni rumores, todo se ha quedado en silencio, un silencio que se prolonga más de lo que me hubiera gustado. No me atrevo a mirar a nadie en el dojo, menos a mi Sensei, pero puedo sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí, hasta la de esa niña. El silencio es una evaluación. Me evalúan. Me critican. ¡No! Evalúan y critican a mi clan: ¿No es el Pie el más fuerte de todos los clanes? Todos sus integrantes son los ninjas más poderosos ¿Cómo entonces, tiene un eslabón tan débil?

No porque seas un niño mereces un trato más gentil. La formación en el Píe es muy estricta, implacable, pero justamente porque somos los mejores: sí quieres ser el mejor debes tolerar todo. Es difícil ingresar, pero es mucho más difícil permanecer. Yo entré con facilidad, pero he conseguido permanecer en él porque soy buena…

¡Lo soy!

¿O no?

Por fin el mediador anuncia el resultado obvio.

Y por fin estallan los aplausos.

La niña y yo nos ponemos una frente a la otra para el saludo, y regreso al lugar que creía que merecía.

El resto de los combates no les presto atención. Repaso mentalmente una y otra vez mi humillante derrota, y lo que descubro… es que no tuve ningún error. Ningún error en las ejecuciones, ningún error en mis posturas, ni siquiera en mi concentración; Sensei dice que la ira te puede cegar, pero tampoco ese sentimiento me embargó. Generalmente logro controlar bien mis emociones, y estuve concentrada todo el tiempo, nada hubo mal en mí. Entonces…

Miro a la niña del clan Haru, contenta por su triunfo.

Hace mucho tiempo que nadie lograba vencerme; siempre he podido vencer a los chicos de mi clan, son más grandes y avanzados que yo y nunca han podido derrotarme. Pero hoy he conocido el agrio sabor de la derrota; debo ser buena perdedora y reconocer que es mejor que yo, a pesar de ser más joven. Posee un gran talento. Compadeciéndome de mi misma ya no me siento tan mal.

Ella siente mi mirada y voltea, procuro no mostrar ningún tipo de resentimiento; debo ser una buena perdedora. Y ella, saca la lengua; es una niña después de todo… una niña muy consentida.

El día se hace largo. Se supone que los combates son pocos, pero el día se ha alargado. Ya quiero que termine este día; mañana muy temprano partiremos, quiero regresar a casa cuanto antes para empezar otro entrenamiento. Tal vez no he podido lanzar un reto directo a esa niña, pero esto no se quedará así.

Mi Sensei espera a que acaben los combates y a que estemos solos para indicarme mis errores. Yo puedo hacer eso, pero él puede hallar algo que no vi.

-No hubo errores de parte tuya Karai. - dice para mi sorpresa, estaba segura que hallaría el más mínimo detalle - Eso significa - debo guardar silencio, porque es como debe ser - que puedo tener la confianza de dejarte en manos de Satou Akira, el Maestro de Lotus, para que cuide de ti y te entrene, en mi ausencia. -

- ¿Qué?- olvido por completo mis modales para con mi Sensei ante semejante revelación - Perdón. - agacho de inmediato la cabeza.

- Está bien. - toma mi mentón y con dulzura levanta mi avergonzado rostro y me sonríe, hasta que se asegura que estoy más tranquila me libera. He oído decir que ese hombre, que es mi Sensei, es un ser despiadado… Y lo es, pero también es mi padre, y sólo a mí me sonríe de esa manera - No quise comentarte nada hasta estar seguro. Resulta que la sede del Pie en Nueva York está creciendo a un ritmo más acelerado de lo que esperaba, lo que es bueno, pero debo ir y atender personalmente algunos asuntos mucho más pronto de lo planeado, y no puedo llevarte conmigo. -

Ahora sí puedo hablar.

- Me gustaría acompañarte, pero como no es posible, me quedo. Además sé cuidarme sola. -

- Lo sé, pero no quiero que te retraces en tus lecciones. No a cualquiera le voy a dejar encargada a mi hija, por eso aproveché la contienda anual entre clanes; había oído que Lotus en una niña extraordinaria para su edad, y hoy lo comprobé. – al escucharlo hablar así no puedo evitar que el fracaso picotee mi ya maltrecho orgullo una vez más - No tienes que sentirte mal por haber perdido; Lotus es un año menor que tú y es capaz de derrotar inclusive a los Maestros, así que no debes sentirte humillada de ninguna manera. -

- Lo sabías y no me advertiste. -

- Porque así es la vida: lo bueno y lo malo llegan de improviso. – es la calmada respuesta que me es dada.

- Cierto. - sonrío al recodar el día en que él me encontró y cambió para siempre mi vida.

Me gusta pensar que yo también he cambiado la suya.

- Lotus puede poseer habilidades sobresalientes para alguien de su edad, pero el Maestro que logra desarrollar un gran potencial como el de ella, también habla muy bien de él. Por eso quise comprobar por mí mismo las habilidades de su discípula, y así estar seguro de que estarás en buenas manos. Regresaré en tres meses. -

No hay manera de replicar con él: cuando toma una decisión es porque así debe cumplirse.

Si fuera más pequeña me echaría a llorar... un horrible nudo se ha formando en mi garganta. Se va, y sin mí. Pero ya no soy una niña, no debería sentir que me abandona para siempre… Va a regresar.

- Voy a extrañarte. - me inclino para que no vea mis ojos que se están llenado de lágrimas.

- Yo también. - igual se inclina.

Aprovecho para levantarme y salir cuanto antes de ahí.

Me hubiera gustado un abrazo de despedida, pero así es mi padre: tiene pequeños gestos de cariño conmigo, y es todo. Pero para mí no es problema, tampoco doy muchas demostraciones de cariño. Estando en las calles, llegue a pensar que la gente es despreciable, pero mi padre me ha demostrado que no todos lo son. No necesito que me demuestre que me quiere, ni mucho menos que me lo diga, lo sé.

Llego a mi habitación asignada y me tiro en el tufón.

Vaya día.

Me vence una niñita y mi padre me deja sola.

Intento despejar mi mente de tanto caos, pero es difícil. Me he dado cuenta que mientras más crezco es más difícil poder manejar mis sentimientos.

Un baño caliente de tina es lo que necesito.

Me quedo en la tina por un largo rato, ningún malversado pensamiento quiebra mi tranquilidad, el agua caliente me relaja bastante.

No fue una pelea extenuante, pero ha empezado a darme sueño. Mejor salgo.

Ya acostada en la cama lista para dormir, no me atrevo a imaginar que sería de mí en la pelea si nos hubieran permitido pelear con armas. Sólo me queda poner todo mi empeño con el Sensei Satou, y esperar que el tiempo se vaya rápido.

Y de repente, una idea rara pasa por mi cabeza. No sólo mis reflejos en la pelea fueron lentos, ahora mi cabeza también es lenta: Si el Sensei Satou va a ser mi Maestro por tres meses… entonces…

¡Lotus será mi compañera!

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Renny es amiga de Lita, Lita la conozco de DA, y las 3 haremos un gran lío entre Leo, Lotus y Karai.

**N/A: **Aquí Karai es una preadolescente en este cap, así que si algunas cosas no parecen que encajan con ella, es por su edad. Conforme avance la historia surgirá la personalidad con que la conocemos. Y si Saki es amable con ella, es porque debe serlo si es su hija. Yo no puedo imaginar a Saki ni como utrom ni como padre que no estima a su hija.

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

- Con más fuerza Karai -

- Bien hecho Lotus -

- Más alto Karai -

- Perfecto Lotus -

- Con menos tensión Karai -

- Muéstrale a Karai como debe ejecutarse, Lotus. -

¡Ha sido una mañana muy divertida!

Muy temprano, mi Sensei me presento a una niña, la misma de la competencia de ayer, que a partir de hoy ella sería mi compañera en el entrenamiento: Karai; quien se quedaba bajo su custodia mientras su Maestro estaba unos días fuera del país; así que además de mí, a ella también la entrenaría, por lo que estaremos juntas por unos días. Jamás había tenido una compañera de entrenamiento.

Como es mayor que yo, esperaba que pudiera superarme fácilmente, pero no, por eso me hizo gracia que ejercicios que yo puedo realizar ella no pudo; pero claro que no podía reírme, es una falta de educación, ¡pero me pareció muy divertido!

Y se dio cuenta.

No importa. Si acaso intenta algo le puedo ganar, igual que ayer. No es posible que no haya evitado el Toque de la Muerte, aunque… creo que sí fue demasiado para ella, pero lo merece, no porque mi Clan sea el más humilde de todos los clanes quiera decir que no seamos tan buenos como los ninjas del Pie.

Y así pasa la mañana: ella intentándolo e intentándolo pero sin realizar bien ningún ejercicio, así que MI Sensei dijo que ya necesitábamos un descanso. Yo nada más falle un nuevo ejercicio, con la katana, y eso sólo porque pesa, pero ya podré sostenerla cuando sea más grande.

Justo cuando estaba por irme para ir por ahí y distraerme…

- Lotus. - me habla mi Sensei - ¿Podrías llevar a dar un recorrido por el recinto a nuestra invitada? Por favor. -

Llevarla a dar una vuelta…

- Por supuesto. – le digo a mi anciano Sensei amablemente, pero a ella no – Sígueme. -

Dejamos el dojo y llegamos a un pasillo y me detengo a la mitad.

- Sí te vas por allá… - le señalo – está la cocina. Por allá… - señalo a otra parte – sales al jardín… y por este lado… - es obvio que no quiero recorrer todo el lugar en su compañía.

- Déjalo así. - se dio cuenta de mi intención - Puedo hallar los lugares por mí misma. Gracias. -

Se va para donde está el jardín.

Ella no me agrada porque es del Pie, todos ellos son unos arrogantes. Sensei dice que un guerrero recibe respeto no sólo por su fiereza en la batalla, sino también por su manera de tratar a los demás, pero los ninjas del Pie no son nada humildes ni considerados con los otros ninjas de los clanes inferiores. ¿Por qué debería yo de ser gentil con ella?

Me acerco a la puerta y miro hacia el jardín. Ella se ha sentado a la sombra de un árbol de sakura. Parece… triste. Será porque le gané, le quedo bien claro que soy la mejor.

Pero… verla me hace recordar a una niña solitaria.

Yo.

Me le acerco.

Se da cuenta de que voy con ella y hace como que medita.

Me siento frente suyo.

- Por favor, retírate. Trato de meditar. -

- Mi presencia no debería impedírtelo, a menos que tampoco seas buena en eso. -

Aspira bastante aire, luego lo saca con lentitud.

- No entiendo cómo tu padre pudo dejarte aquí sola. -

- No fue posible que me llevara. -

- Eso dijo él. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

Ha abierto los ojos. La he incomodado.

- Como no eres buen ninja, te ha abandonado. -

Se pone de pie muy rápido, y yo también.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi padre! -

Será más alta, pero no me intimida nada.

- Bueno. Es que me parece tan extraño que no haya querido llevarte. -

- No finjas. Tú sabes muy bien lo que el cabecilla del Clan del Pie está haciendo en Nueva York, todos lo saben. No me llevó, sencillamente, para no ponerme en riesgo. -

- Claro, como no sabes ni defenderte… -

- Serás muy buena, pero ni tú podrías enfrentarte a una pandilla como los Dragones Púrpura. -

- Lo soy. Hasta tu padre me lo ha dicho. –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Bien… no me dijo a mí, pero a mi Sensei le dijo que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad me quiere en el Pie. -

Frunce el seño. No lo sabía.

- Debes sentirte orgullosa. Mi padre ha reconocido tu valía. -

- Sí, supongo. Pero yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, eso me ha inculcado mi Maestro. -

- Le debes tu gratitud al Pie, a mi padre; por él tienes un techo bajo el cual guarecerte, y comida con que alimentarte. -

- No le debo nada a nadie, ni a mis padres que no conocí; ellos me abandonaron en las puertas de este lugar y los Maestros tuvieron que cuidarme. Fue mi Sensei Satou que, cuando tuve la edad, empezó a enseñarme el ninjitsu para que supiera defenderme, pero no me ve como una hija, ni yo a él como padre; siempre me ha dicho que soy libre de irme cuando quiera, porque aquí no retienen nadie a la fuerza, no como en otro clan. -

Sabe bien a que clan me refiero: en el Pie es difícil entrar, es más difícil permanecer, aunque lo más fácil es irse, de ahí sales sin vida.

-Entonces no aceptarás ser parte del clan del Pie. -

- No. -

- Me había equivocado contigo. Me parecías una niña que le daban mucha atención, pero veo que sabes lo que quieres. -

- Todos son muy atentos conmigo sólo porque cuando yo ingrese al Pie, el Clan Haru se verá gratificado. -

Le digo con mucha calma, pero es verdad, aquí no tengo a nadie que pueda llamar hermano o padre, así que cuando parta no extrañaré a ninguno; bueno, a mi Sensei sí. Sólo esperan beneficiarse con mi salida, y claro que me iré.

Se me queda mirando.

- Lotus, Karai, ¿qué es lo que las ha entretenido? -

Mi Sensei ha tenido que buscarnos, ninguna se dio cuenta que era hora de reiniciar el entrenamiento.

La dos corremos a su encuentro.

- Lo siento Maestro. – las dos nos disculpamos.

- Está bien. – mi Sensei es así, muy amable, pero no entiendo por qué sonríe – Será mejor que continuemos.

-¡Hai! -

Y continuamos, pero ahora mi Sensei le cambia la rutina a Karai, algo más a su nivel.

Viéndolo bien… en ningún momento ha sido altanera con mi Sensei por imponerle cosas que no puede hacer; tampoco lo amenazo con decirle a su padre lo mal que la ha tratado, no es como los demás ninjas del Pie.

Yo continúo con la katana, debo acostumbrarme a ella, lograr que sea parte de mí, que mi alma y su espíritu, que mi carne y su acero, seamos uno.

Más tarde, las dos tomamos la clase de Historia. En eso no le discutí, ella es más avanzada en grado de estudios, pero ambas estudiamos en el mismo salón, sobre la misma mesa; eso me hubiera molestado, pero ella ya no me parece tan desagradable.

Después tenemos otro descanso. Karai va de nuevo al jardín, al mismo árbol a meditar.

Y otra vez me siento frente a ella.

- ¿Sí? – me dice muy cortés, creo que ya no está disgustada conmigo.

- ¿Le dirías a tu padre que no iré al clan? -

- No. Es tu decisión y se lo dirás en su momento. -

- ¡Gracias! – y me atrevo a darle un abrazo, será porque jamás había tenido una compañera de entrenamiento.

Me aparta enseguida.

- No debes alegrarte tanto. -

- ¿Por qué? No puede obligarme… -

- Para mi padre es una deshonra que rechaces su invitación, y la única manera que tienes para redimirte ante él, es que te mate él mismo. -

-Sí, si es que puede. -

Y me río.

¡Sí que ha sido muy divertido tener una compañera de entrenamiento!

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

Ha pasado tiempo.

Mucho tiempo.

Y han sucedido cosas.

Demasiadas.

Los tres primeros meses en los que el Sensei Satou fue mi maestro conocí mejor a Lotus: es una huérfana como yo, fue recogida de la calle como yo, y ambas entrenábamos para ser ninjas, asesinas en otras palabras, porque es lo único que sabíamos que podíamos hacer para defendernos del mundo, pero ella ha demostrado que es mucho mejor en la muerte que yo. Eso me molestaba al principio, porque creía que al final ella cambiaría de opinión y se uniría al Pie, y mi Sensei la elegiría como su mano derecha en vez de a mí; pero al tratarla confirme que se irá del clan Haru, partirá a Nueva York; también resultó ser una niña muy extrovertida y orgullosa, ¿cómo no serlo si todo el tiempo le dicen que es la mejor?; pero muy en el fondo… resultó ser que se sentía muy sola, más de lo que yo me he sentido; con el cariño de mi padre casi he olvidado esos días de vagabundear, pero ella nunca a tenido alguien cercano a quien pudiera llamar padre, salvo el Sensei Satou, pero él decidió no llamarla hija, y no lo culpo si espera que Lotus se vaya en cualquier momento; si el partir de un padre es difícil, el de un hijo deber ser descomunalmente peor, y lo sé, porque mi padre me ha dejado en el clan Haru ya varias veces ya que los negocios en Nueva York han prosperado rápidamente, es más frecuente que me deje al cuidado del Maestro Satou y cada vez sus ausencias se prolongan más… pero mi soledad no se compara con la que ha sufrido Lotus. Tal fue eso, el que me sintiera sola lo que me orilló a no rechazar su compañía: me buscaba con la excusa de confirmar que yo no le diría a mi padre sobre su decisión, y después continuábamos platicando de cualquier otra cosa. Su soledad y la mía se unieron para crear algo que creo que es amistad.

Durante tres años he estado más tiempo con Lotus que con mi padre… lo hecho de menos. Afortunadamente estamos juntos unos días antes de que regrese a la Gran Manzana y durante el encuentro anual de los clanes. Básicamente, durante ese breve tiempo, evalúa mis habilidades, pero es suficiente para mí y no lo extraño hasta el siguiente encuentro. La última vez que lo vi me dijo que estaría conmigo durante tres meses, porque tenía algo importante que comunicarme y que habría muchos cambios, lo que llevaría tiempo; esto será la próxima semana. Yo suponía algo ya… no quiero adelantarme, pero seguramente tendrá que ver con mi amiga que en todos estos años, nadie ha podido vencerla en las peleas de los clanes; siempre ha demostrado una enigmática y casi divina habilidad (y yo siempre la he secundado, pero con gran diferencia), incluso llegue a oír conversaciones sobre la gran distinción que recibirá el clan Haru por ella.

Ya cumplió la mayoría de edad, es el momento en el que el Pie puede reclamar a un miembro de algunos de los clanes aliados que le haya interesado. Y ella lo sabe.

- La próxima semana, entonces. -

- Así es. –

Estamos en las afueras del albergue del clan Haru, sentadas sobre el pasto de una arbolada colina, disfrutando del bello paisaje.

Ella mira el lugar que ha sido algo así como su hogar.

- Me gustaría enfrentarlo, defender mi libertad. Sé que puedo vencerlo. -

- Pero sabes que él es mejor entre los mejores. –

- Lo que me podría costarme la vida, también eso sé. -

Una ligera brisa de otoño sopla.

Su largo y sedoso cabello ondea, unos delicados destellos saltan de entre de su pelo. Con el paso de los años se ha convertido en una chica muy hermosa, lo que la ha vuelto un tanto presumida; a veces le gusta reñirme diciéndome que ella es la más bonita de las dos; no me importa si soy bonita o no, yo soy más práctica, así lo requiere el ninjitsu, por eso he cortado mi cabello, es más cómodo de esta manera, y cuando ella me restriega su belleza yo le contesto que un día de estos le arrancarán hasta el cuero cabelludo. Las dos nos reímos como tontas.

Pero hoy, ahora, no podemos reírnos como lo haría las chicas de nuestra edad, preocupadas por su aspecto.

- Debes irte; nadie diría que has huido por miedo, todos conocen tus habilidades, supondrían que el Pie es poca cosa para ti y que has ido en busca de un reto mayor, incluso con ese razonamiento, mi padre no tendría por qué buscarte. -

- No me preocupa lo que piensen los demás. -

- Sabía que dirías eso, pero no tienes posibilidades si lo enfrentas. –

- Las tendría si tú me ayudarás. – me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- ¡No puedo! –

-¡Jajajajaja! Claro que no puedes, no te atreves contradecir a Saki ¡Eres la nena de papi!

Eso es otra de las cosas con las que me molesta: la fe ciega que le tengo a mi padre. Desde siempre he sabido lo que él es capaz de hacer para obtener lo que quiere, pero nada ni nadie podrá romper este afecto que le tengo.

- Lo soy, por eso lo conozco mejor que nadie, y por lo tanto conozco el resultado de la pelea. -

- ¡Karai! Mi Maestro nos ha dicho que debemos conocer nuestros límites. ¿Cómo saber hasta dónde puedo llegar si no me enfrento a Saki?

- ¿Y por qué la prisa por morir? ¡Vete! ¡Enfrenta a todo el mundo! Sólo entonces estarás prepara para pelear contra él.

Me mira de esa manera cuando no le gusta que tenga la razón.

Luego me sonríe.

- Hay todo un mundo contra el que puedo pelear. Tal vez encuentre alguien superior a Oroku Saki. -

- Tal vez. -

La brisa se detiene.

- Pero Saki no es mi prioridad.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé. Me voy a Nueva York sólo porque me ha parecido una ciudad interesante por lo que me has contado, pero dejaré que el Destino me guíe; él fue quien me trajo aquí, él es mi verdadero tutor; mi tutor me llevará por donde crea más conveniente, pero yo tendré la última palabra.

En cuanto mi Sensei se hizo cargo de mí, mi destino estaba dictado: si hubiera ingresado Lotus al Pie, si hubiera sido la mano derecha de Oroku Saki, si hubiera sido yo desplazada como la favorita de él… pasara lo que pasara yo permanecería en el clan, al lado de mi padre y Maestro. Lotus, ciertamente es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

Qué espantoso debe ser no tener a donde ir ni tener quien te espere.

- Partirás pronto. -

- Primero quiero saber qué es lo qué me tiene que decir tu padre.

- Ya sabemos… -

- Suponemos que quiere que me una al Pie, pero yo creo que es algo más importante, tan importante como para que él permanezca en Japón por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser más importante que no seas tú?

- Alguna cosa no, más bien quién, y ese quién ere tú. -

- ¿Yo? -

- Karai, es obvio que Saki tiene que estar tiempo completo en Nueva York atendiendo el negocio. ¿No te imaginas a quién, que sea de su absoluta confianza, va a dejar al mando aquí en Japón?

Me mira fijamente, pero no digo nada, mi mente se ha quedado en blanco.

- Sigues siendo lenta para pensar, pero el peso que está por caer en tus hombros te ayudará a desarrollar la agilidad de tu mente. -

Ya me dio la respuesta… ya oí la respuesta pero no llega a mi cerebro.

- Vamos – me ofrece su mano, me ayuda a levantarme - se hace tarde.

La respuesta llegó a mí una semana después.

Mi Sensei me vio primero a mí. Más tarde fue en busca de Lotus, pero no la hallaron, se fue en cuanto le dije lo que ella ya me había dicho: en la única persona en la que Oroku Saki puede confiarle la administración del Clan del Pie de la sede de Japón… soy yo.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la tardanza, hubo algunos problemas técnicos, pero ya quedó.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny _

Un año ha transcurrido.

El tiempo que duró mi capacitación sobre el correcto manejo de los recursos del Clan del Pie fueron un trabajo muy arduo. Afortunadamente mi padre fue precavido: tuve lecciones de administración sin saber siquiera que me serían de bastante utilidad; pero debo decir que fue más sencillo hacerle ver a los subordinados quién estaba a cargo de ahora en adelante, y no por el apoyo de mi padre, sino por mi sola presencia se enteran con quien están tratando.

Hace un año que me enteré que mi Padre quería a mi amiga como mi guardaespaldas y no como segunda al mando. Cuando a ella le di la noticia de que yo llevaría las riendas del Píe, no pude revelarle esto, en ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar; hubiera sido inmensamente feliz si se hubiera quedado conmigo, pero ella tenía todo el derecho de buscar su Destino. Se fue.

Mi padre también. De verdad anhelaba que sus viajes a Nueva York duraran poco y que él continuara al frente del Pie, pero las cosas han cambiado. Yo he cambiado, justo como predijo mi amiga.

Frecuentemente recibo cartas de ella contándome sobre lo bien que le ha ido en la Ciudad de Nueva York, sobre todos los interesantes lugares que ha ido, sobre toda la gente poderosa que ha conocido, la manera divertida que logra burlar a la policía, y cómo se ha topado con uno o dos mercenarios que la han retado, incluso me ha enviado muchos vestidos hermosos de prestigiados diseñadores de modas y joyas también; todos estos lujos y diversión solventados de la única manera que podría hacerlo: robando o matando en nombre de otros. Me alegro por ella, va y viene a su antojo. Lamentablemente no puedo responderle, al estar en constante movimiento no tiene un domicilio fijo.

Hoy he recibido otra de sus cartas.

Después de un agotador día me dispongo a leerla.

"_Hola_ _Amiga. Tanto tiempo de no saber de ti, pero confío en que estarás bien_."

Curioso. Su saludo es diferente; regularmente después de un "Hola" comienza a presumir de todo las maravillas que me pierdo por no darme el lujo siquiera de unas vacaciones.

"_¿Sabes? Algo extraordinario me ocurrió_."

No parece ser ella.

"_Algo inmensurablemente extraordinario me ha ocurrido. No puedo entender ni mucho menos explicar cómo sucedió, pero haré el intento_.

_Como sabes, yo estoy del lado del mejor postor, y en un trabajo que estaba por cumplir, mi objetivo me ofreció una mayor suma que no pude rechazar, sólo tenía que regresar con quien me envió y presentarle sus 'saludos'. ¡Fue un gran negocio! porque me quede con el dinero de mi primer cliente y además del pago del segundo. Como te iba diciendo, regrese con el cliente que se volvió mi objetivo, un hombre obeso y chaparro; lo hallé un almacén verificando su más reciente cargamento de armas, así que me presente como si su petición ya la hubiera cumplido; cuando estaba regodeándose porque estaba seguro que con la partida de su principal opositor su territorio obtendría una importantísima expansión, empuñe mi espada; ¡qué ridícula expresión hizo!, ¡parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas!"_

Hasta parece que la oigo carcajearse. Cómo le divierten esos payasos de circo.

"_Cayó de rodillas y me suplicó que le perdonara la vida, me ofreció cuanto tenía, pero no llegó al nivel del otro oferente, y justo cuando estaba por terminal con él, surikens salieron volando de alguna parte, los esquive a tiempo; fue entonces que vi que los maleantes del gordo (que no se había movido siquiera para salvar a su jefe) echaron a correr para salvarse, cuando tres individuos salieron de un salto entre de las cajas y detuvieron su fuga; mientras, yo me volvía para acabar mi trabajo, pero el gordo ya estaba en el piso, amarrado; fue en ese momento que vi a quien lo había sometido,era un chico, ¿puedes creer que no me di cuenta de su presencia? pero ahí estaba; él al volverse para enfrentarme… sus ojos me causaron una gran impresión; no porque me miraran con furia, sino seguro y analítico, pero hubo algo que me dejó paralizada… quede hipnotizada ante sus refulgentes ojos."_

Detengo mi lectura.

- Vaya. - es lo único que consigo decir.

¿Acaso ella se enamoró? Parece imposible, pero hasta el más duro y frío corazón sucumbe ante el amor.

Jamás me detuve a pensar que algo como el amor podría estar en mis planes, en mi vida. La mayoría de la gente planea estudiar, culminar su carrera, casarse, formar una familia… Ciertamente mi profesión exige todo de mí, y ciertamente la vida es corta porque es una labor muy peligrosa; a menos que seas muy bueno, puedes darte el lujo de disfrutar de una larga vida, pero ¿pensar en la posibilidad de llegar a enamorarme? Nunca me había cruzado la idea en la cabeza. Y con esto, compruebo que a mi amiga tampoco.

Continuo.

"_Hasta que él me preguntó quién era yo fue que reaccione, obviamente no le respondí, sino que lo ataque, ¡y vaya sorpresa que me llevé! ¡Sus habilidades no son nada parecidas con ningún otro con el que he peleado antes! Adulto, anciano o joven, han sido muchos mis oponentes, pero nadie iguala su técnica ni su poder de este chico. Ojala hubieras estado ahí, ojala y hubieras podido presenciar con qué magnificencia, con qué gracia peleaba."_

Logró impresionarla.

"_Nuestras espadas chocaban, nuestros movimientos eran letalmente precisos; bailamos y bailamos en la danza de la Muerte, con una coordinación extraordinaria; sin embargo, más que sentirme amedrentada por su habilidad, estaba extasiada." _

_Y te alegrará saberlo: no hallaba la manera de vencerle. No podía. ¡No pude!"_

No pudo vencerlo.

Sonrío.

Hasta que alguien te puso en tu lugar.

Lo pienso sin malicia, era una lección que tarde o temprano alguien se la impondría: la derrota es un platillo que, por muy melindrosos que seamos, alguna vez tendremos que probar.

"_No he podido imaginar cuánto tiempo hubiéramos seguido danzando de no ser porque llegó la policía. Antes de irme quise dejar una impresión en aquel chico, así que le lance una coqueta sonrisa y un beso; sí, no sé qué estaba pasando por mi mente, pero dejó el resultado que yo quería a juzgar por la mirada de él, se distrajo completamente, y le aseste un golpe certero que lo dejo inconciente; después no hubo obstáculo para terminar con mi objetivo."_

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Un beso! ¡Sólo a ti se te pudo ocurrir, Lotus! -

"_Huí del lugar, se estaba atestando de uniformados, pero antes le deje a mi poderoso oponente una flor, tú sabes cuál, para que no me olvidara. Yo… no he podido olvidarlo."_

- Ha sido un potente flechazo sin duda. -

"_Realice una investigación rápida, pero no hay nada concreto: son un grupo de chicos que tienen conocimientos del Ninjitsu; de la noche a la mañana aparecieron y se dedican a patrullar las inseguras calles de Nueva York; en otras palabras, son los chicos buenos del vecindario. Fue una gran coincidencia que en la misma noche que en yo iba por mi objetivo, ellos se presentaran para confiscar las armas. Tan buenos son, que no me percate de su presencia. De momento he decido seguir con lo mío, pero estaré atenta por si llego a verlo de nuevo. Ojala y hubiera manera de que me contestaras, porque de verdad estoy muy contenta de haber medido fuerzas con alguien tan hábil como él, pero a la vez estoy confundida. Me gustaría tener otro encuentro con él pero no para pelear, sino para… no sé, para platicar, conocerlo, y tal vez reclutarlo. ¿Te imaginas que yo sea capaz de formar mi propio clan? Me encanta la idea, pero mi clan no contaría de centenares de miembros como el Pie, ni tampoco serían unos cuantos como en el clan Haru, con él bastaría, seríamos él y yo y nadie más._

_Cuídate."_

- Lotus, espero que no creas que todos son corruptos como tú. Si la nobleza de ese chico es tan portentosa como su técnica, no tienes ninguna oportunidad. Ninguna. -

Suspiro pesadamente. Comienzo a pensar que hice mal al no pedirle que se quedara a mi lado. Sólo espero que mi amiga no se halla enamorado realmente de ese chico, o que ese chico sí caiga en sus redes De no ser uno o lo otro…

Continuó mandándome cartas a diario, contándome cada mínimo e insignificante detalle de cómo volvieron a verse en varias ocasiones, ya porque, ellos acudían para impedirle un robo, o en algún enfrentamientos que ellos tenían en contra de las pandillas y resultaba que ella regresaba de realizar un trabajo y los encontraba casualmente y les "daba una manita", o al frustrar o asegurar embarques de drogas, armas u mercancía robada, también los ayudaba, o sencillamente los hallaba en algún entrenamiento en los altos edificios… y cada vez que lo veía, se convencía más de invitarlo a ser parte de su clan, no únicamente por sus habilidades, su corazón prácticamente se lo demandaba; ese inusual entusiasmo que la embargaba cada vez que lo veía, no con el mismo impacto como el de la primera vez, sino cada vez con mayor certeza sobre que el Destino la había guiado hacía él; pero sobre todo, por un brillo muy especial que llegó a ver, las veces que pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca, en esos atrayentes ojos.

Me parece extraño que nunca haya mencionado cómo se llama ese chico o qué aspecto tiene. En edad debe tener aproximadamente los mismos que Lotus, pero no puedo especular otra cosa, sólo imaginar que debe ser un chico apuesto y atlético si tanto ha llamado su atención; no se ha presentado con él de manera formal, pero su nombre debe saberlo, no creo que no lo haya escuchado al nombrarlo sus camaradas en algún momento, y aún así lo guarda para ella sola.

- Lotus es tan celosa que no me quiere compartir el nombre su amado. -

Está noche me dispongo a leer otra carta suya. Por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento.

Abro el sobre y comienzo:

"_Anoche, es decir, dos semanas atrás al momento de que recibas esta carta, por fin pude citarlo para platicar, en lo alto de un edificio y con una plateada Luna como única fisgona."_

Es evidente su apatía.

"_Estaba muy nervioso, tanto como yo, pero supe disimular más discretamente."_

- ¿Ella… nerviosa? -

"_Después de unos minutos, me sentí bastante cómoda hablándole de mi estancia en el clan Haru (tranquila, no te mencione a ti), me sentí más en confianza a su lado, y por lo que percibí, él también, después él me contó de su vida; y llego el momento que tuve que decir de mi "trabajo"... Su rostro reflejó una gran… una descomunal tristeza; me dijo que intuía a qué me dedicaba, pero quería oírlo de mis labios, tenía una esperanza ciega de que no fuera así, de que no fuera una asesina y ladrona. Sabes perfectamente que yo no entrego cuentas a nadie, pero con él… me sentí mal, ¡muy mal! Por primera vez pude oí mi conciencia reprochándome mis actos, pero aleje esa voz de inmediato. _

_¿Sabes que fue lo más sorprendente? No fue tanto la voz de mi conciencia, fue él, él no me juzgó, me dijo que entendía mi situación, pero que ahora podía cambiar el rumbo, que yo podía cambiar. Me aleje al instante, como un demonio que huye de la luz, ni siquiera lo pensé, automáticamente respondí que hacer el bien no es nada redituable; y me fui, o iba a partir cuando me tomó de la mano… eso, y su mirada fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que él sentía algo por mí. No me preguntes cómo lo supe, sólo lo supe, y él sonrió… una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su gentil rostro, y… ¡algo misterioso me empujo a abrazarlo!, ¡Lo abrace! ¡Él me abrazo!, nos abrazamos con tal fuerza… como si el mundo fuera a acabarse ahí mismo, en ese segundo precisamente y nos abrazamos para partir juntos al infierno, para caer al mismo circulo, a uno de los círculos del Infierno que ha descrito Dante. ¡Ni Lucifer sería capaz de separarnos!_

_¡No te imaginas lo terriblemente mal que me sentí, lo horriblemente despreciable que me sentí al pensar de esa manera!_

_¡Maldito Destino que me llevó a esto!_

_¡Soy una escoria!_

_¡Nunca había tenido sentido para mí la maldad que me ha posesionado!_

- Por supuesto que no tenías conciencia de ello, si crecimos en ese segmento de la naturaleza humana que muchos clasifican como la incorrecta. Yo lo entendí hace mucho tiempo, y si me oyeras, sabrías el por qué, pero tú nunca tuviste a nadie que te ayudara… que te obligara a reflexionar sobre algo tan banal como lo son el bien y el mal. -

"_Y él es un chico tan noble._

_Me separe de él, pero me retuvo, de todas formas le pregunté… ¡le exigí que respondiera por qué se atrevía a cuestionar mis acciones!_

_Su respuesta… un beso._

_Me besó delicadamente… y no me opuse._

_¿Cuántos brazos han querido aprisionarme?_

_¿Cuántos labios han querido robarme mi primer beso?_

_¿Cuántos idiotas han creído que les pertenecía?_

_Y él… con él sólo bastó una mirada para saber que mi alma, que estaba extraviada y desorientada, se había reunido finalmente con quien la estaba buscando desesperadamente._

_¡Qué tontería!_

_Una mirada, y tu mundo cambia._

_¿Así es el amor?_

_Igual como algo me dio ese empujón, algo me jaló, me aparte de él y… me fui. _

_No he vuelto a buscarlo."_

No explica más. La hoja está maltratada y con algunos manchones; el dolor y las lágrimas no pudo apartarlos.

Pobre de mi amiga, tuvo que enamorarse de alguien que pelea por el bien de otros, mientras ella sólo ha procurado su propio egoísmo.

Rápido me levanto y me dirijo a mi habitación para preparar mi equipaje, ¡debo partir de inmediato! ¡No puedo soportar imaginarla destrozada y sola, sin saber qué hacer! La respuesta parece obvia: debería permanecer al lado del chico que ama, pero el amor ha sido una desgracia para ella más que una dicha.

Pero me detengo, no puedo ir a buscarla, no puedo dejar el clan… no puedo defraudar a mi Padre.

Me dejo caer en el sillón.

¡Por primera vez en vida odio con toda mi alma pertenecer al Clan del Pie!

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

¡Dioses! ¡Cómo sufrimos con este capítulo!

Ojala les haya gustado.

**N/A: **Obviamente, los hechos contados por Lotus se tuvieron que modificar para que encajara con el fic. Se trata justamente cuando ella es contratada por Destructor para que eliminara a las tortugas, y como todos deben saber, lo que sucedió entre Lotus y Leo fue amor a primera vista, y en este capitulo se plantea de un modo diferente ese flechazo entre ellos. Si no has visto este capitulo del toon viejito, está disponible en youtube pero en ingles, búscalo como TMNT **Beware the Lotus**. Te deseo suerte para que puedas entender una frase que dice Leo: "She is wonderful."

XD

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Oroku Saki, para efectos de este fic, es humano al 100 por ciento, así que hay más cambios en la narración de los hechos.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

Una Luna menguante surca los cielos de Nueva York; no es una Luna Llena, pero me entristece ¿Por qué con mirar la Luna me pongo melancólica? Ah, lo recuerdo, porque mi amiga me contó que en una noche de Luna Llena sucedió algo entre ella y su amigo.

Dos años más ha transcurrido desde esa tragedia.

El tiempo fluye como el agua cuando estás sumamente ocupado.

Yo he estado sumamente ocupada con los asuntos del Pie, tanto, que hace un año me vi obligada a venir a la Ciudad de Nueva York por la guerra que se desató entre la Mafia, los Dragones Púrpura y lo que quedaba del clan del Pie. Me preocupé al partir de Japón, ¿y si llegaba una carta de mi amiga? Pero había pasado un año sin recibir una carta, ni obsequios tampoco.

No cabe duda que el amor es el arma más poderosa y destructiva que existe: vasto una mirada para que su inquebrantable orgullo se hiciera añicos.

Hubiera pedido apoyo a mi padre para rastrearla, pero si ella no me contactó en tanto tiempo, tuve que tomarlo como una clara señal de que quería estar sola, tan prolongada ha sido su ausencia buscando que el mundo se olvide de ella y ella del mundo, pero a él no ha podido olvidar.

Y yo no puedo olvidar que fue en una noche de Luna llena cuando ellos dos se revelaron mutuamente sus sentimientos… ni esa noche que me sentí tan impotente.

- No pude hacer nada por ella. ¡Nada! -

Grito, sintiendo que voy a volverme loca porque la maldita Luna me recuerda que la única amiga que he tenido desapareció hace tanto tiempo… que comienzo a creer absurdamente que ha muerto.

-¿Todo bien Karai? – alguien me habla a mis espaldas.

No necesito darme vuelta, sé que se trata de Leonardo, puntual como siempre.

- Pensaba en voz alta. -

- Hemos tenido que vernos muchas veces para hablar y jamás te había oído pensar en voz alta; tiene que ser algo muy grave.

- Lo es, pero no tengo más opción que esperar. -

- Debes de haber estado esperando por un largo tiempo ya, para que la frustración te embargue de esa manera. -

Mi enemigo preocupándose por mi bienestar. Ya no me sorprende; la primera vez que lo conocí inmediatamente supe que se trataba de un guerrero noble; lo que me sorprende… es que le diga mis preocupaciones tan abiertamente.

- Leonardo. - finalmente lo encaro – Hay algo que tengo que decirte pero no he encontrado el momento ni las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

- Creo saber qué es lo que tienes que decirme. -

"_Tan astuto como siempre." _Mi padre tiene toda la razón.

- Entonces no te sorprenderá cuando te diga que la tregua ya no será posible prolongarla por más tiempo. -

- No me sorprende. Tu padre hace meses que se ha recuperado de nuestro último encuentro, lo que me sorprende es que se ha tomado mucho tiempo para ir por nuestras cabezas. Sé que no nos perdonará la vida por ser su "piedra en el zapato"; sinceramente, dude que con haberte ayudado a que el Pie conservara el control de la Ciudad, él estaría dispuesto a terminar con nuestras rencillas; sólo te recuerdo que nosotros tampoco olvidamos que tenemos una deuda pendiente con él por la muerte de mi Sensei Yoshi.

- La muerte es la única manera de tenemos para absolver los crímenes de nuestros enemigos. -

- Es lo que somos: asesinos. -

- Pero de todos los asesinos que he conocido, tu clan… tú no matas sin razón alguna. -

- Con tu padre sí que tengo una razón. La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos me asegurare de que exhale su último aliento. -

Su tono de voz me rebela que no se ha perdonado el no haberse asegurado de la muerte de Shredder en esa última batalla; lo hirió pero no pudo comprobar que estaba herido de muerte, el edificio en llamas se desboronaba, tuvo que salvaguardar su propia integridad y la de su familia.

Lo miro fijamente. Es astuto, noble, poderoso, y joven sobretodo. Mi padre erró al creer que el anhelo por _devorar al mundo_ que conlleva la juventud sería suficiente para lograr que se uniera al clan del Pie, creyó que con obsequiarle la espada forjada por el mismísimo Maestro Kurajara lo convencería de lo que podría conseguir de unírsenos, y sí, lo deslumbró pero por un instante solamente; este joven tiene algo que la gran mayoría de los integrantes del Pie (si no es que todos), nunca han tendido: una familia, amor. Gracias a su familia y el amor que se tienen unos a otros evitaron que Leonardo cayera en las garras de la ambición.

Amor. No tengo porque dudar que mi padre también me ha procurado amor, pero hay algo distinto entre su padre y el mío, definitivamente.

- Entonces, hoy es la última noche que nos veremos sin ningún tipo de pensamiento de aniquilación en nuestras intenciones. La siguiente vez, nos veremos y seremos enemigos mortales. -

- Sí, y lo lamento. –

- ¿Lo lamentas? -

- No eres como tu padre, Karai; si de ti dependiera, te olvidarías de la venganza, y yo olvidaría la nuestra. -

No digo nada. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- ¿Qué cómo lo sé? - me deja más sorprendida – Porque no haces nada por evitar que lo descubra, no temes ocultarme nada, y eso lo agradezco, que me tengas confianza, o lo intentes, a pesar de que mi clan quiere asesinar a tu padre. -

Le tengo confianza, es cierto, ¿pero por qué? Porque sé que él de ninguna manera me traicionaría; noche tras noche de vernos he ido conociendo su forma de hablar, de actuar, he sido testigo de esa bondad, de esa inteligencia, de su habilidad… posee un aura que me atrae irremediablemente hacia él, como una polilla a la luz, todo él me arrastra a una luz que nunca había visto ni sentido antes, siempre rodeada de traición y muerte, sin poder confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en mi padre; fui muy ingenua al creer que él respetaría el pacto que hice con el clan Hamato, pero cada día compruebo con horror el monstruo que es en realidad Oroku Saki; y esta tortuga… este chico me ha demostrado que un ninja no es necesariamente un emisario de la Muerte.

- Porque eres un guerrero que conoce el verdadero significado del honor, como los pocos que existen en esta era moderna, si aún existen. -

- Claro que los hay. – y ahí está de nuevo, esa actitud tan... de amigos – sólo hay que buscar bien. –

Y esa sonrisa…

Desde la primer noche que lo cite para que conversáramos sobre los resultados de nuestra breve alianza, nunca tuvo una actitud de menosprecio ni de rivalidad, su tacto siempre ha sido amable y respetuoso; hasta que fueron sucesivos los encuentros comenzó a tratarme muy amigablemente, y no puedo negar que me ha agradado su gentileza para conmigo.

Él me agrada.

- Y con el único con el que me topado, se vuelve a partir de mañana mi enemigo. -

- Karai… - se acerca a mí, pero retrocedo.

- Yo también lo lamento, Leonardo. - subo al borde del edificio – Lo lamento. – me lanzo al vacío.

Me lanzo al oscuro vacío para que me devoré y yo deje de tener esta sensación que ahoga mi corazón, ¡para dejar de sentirme atrapada!... pero debo evitarlo, no puedo permitirme abandonar este mundo, aunque parezca la única salida a mi dilema; tomo una cuerda que está suspendida de un espectacular y me impulso para caer en otro edificio, corro sin mirar hacia donde he abandonado al único ser que se ha atrevido a acercarse a mí a pesar de ser la hija de un monstruo; no puedo ni desear abandonar mi clan porque no quiero pelear contra Leonardo, no puedo hacerlo, le debo al clan, a mi padre, más que mi fidelidad, mucho más; sin embargo, a Leonardo también le debo más que mi admiración y respeto, mucho más, él me ha ayudado a descubrir que soy capaz de amar.

Y a él, creo que lo amo.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**N/A: **Parece que me he apresurado a actualizar pero es para compensar el retraso del capitulo anterior. Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo.

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

para **Dante**: ¡Dante! ¡Qué estupendo nick! ¡Y si es tu nombre qué mejor! Me gusta el nombre de Dante por el autor de la Divina Comedia, aparte porque en Saint Seiya, Kurumada se basó en el Infierno de Dante para describir el reino de Hades xD Y cambiando de tema: como no puedo contestarte directamente el review, y antes de empezar este cap, te contesto aquí: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y sobre tu pregunta, las tortugas son tortugas, no humanos, pero uno los imagina como quiere xD y dices que… ¡Conoces a Lotus! (yo brincando de emoción) xD ¡Qué bien! La mayoría de los fans dicen no saber quién era ella TT o no la recuerdan TT lo que me hace sentir muy vieja pero por un segundo nada más, yo sigo siendo esa niñita que se emocionaba al ver a las ninja tortugas adolescentes mutantes en el canal 5 (de acá en México), y que cuando vio ese capitulo de Cuidado con Lotus quedo prendida de Leo irremediable y eternamente n.n Yo sí recuerdo a Lotus, recuerdo con mucho cariño ese capitulo en el que Leonardo y Lotus se conocen, como si lo hubiera visto ayer xD (y aquí entre nos, yo prefiero a Lotus como la media naranja de Leo xD ) Muchas gracias por tu review.

-.-

¡Hola a todos!

¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!

Tari,

Horus,

Arakilove,

Juanis,

Dante,

Muchas gracias por leer este alucine. No estaba muy segura de que fuera bien recibido, porque he leído fics románticos que resultan tener mucho azúcar, como dirían Lita y Renny, que son como tipo telenovela, y ese tipo de fics llegan a tener muchas lectoras, sobretodo, y como creo que este fic no es tan melodramático como esos fics por eso creía que nadie lo iba a leer, pero me ha sorprendido mucho los reviews que han dejado.

¡Gracias!

xD

**N/A**: Hay tres diálogos que van como en rima, pueden considerarse que son los pensamientos y sentimientos de yaseimaginaranquienes.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

Luna Llena.

Una noche más lejos de ti.

Una noche más intentando olvidarte.

Una noche más tratando de mi mente y corazón

en vano extirparte.

_**¿Por qué? ¿**__**Por qué? ¿Por qué?**_

Pero eres un cáncer maligno

que invadió mi corazón

y ahora te has extendido

invadiendo mi interior.

_**Ahí estás, en una habitación oscura**_

_**y**__** estás completamente sola, mirando por la ventana.**_

_**Tu corazón está frío y perdió la voluntad de amar**_

_**como **__**una **__**flecha**__** quebrada.**_

Ni la meditación, ni las constantes peleas,

ya ni las joyas ni los más hermosos vestidos,

ni todo el dinero maldito…

nada, absolutamente nada

puede curarme de tu mirada.

_**Estoy aquí parado entre las sombras.**_

_**Ven a mí, ven a mí.**_

**¿****No ves?**

_**Nadie quiere **__**estar solo.**_

_**Nadie quiere llorar**_

_**Mi cuerpo a**__**nhela abrazarte**_

_**t**__**anto que duele muy dentro.**_

Y en las noches de Luna Llena

es mucho más insoportable

no desear estar a tu lado.

¿Qué me has hecho mi amado?

Ya no puedo robar

sin pensar que hago mal.

Ya ni me he atrevido

a quien lo merezca matar.

Y yo perdiendo el tiempo separada de ti,

pero el remordimiento por mis crímenes

me impide querer regresar contigo,

tú que eres un ángel, y yo un demonio vil.

_**El tiempo es precioso y se nos está escapando**_

_**y**__** he esperado por ti toda mi vida.**_

_**Nadie quiere estar solo.**_

_**Entonces ¿por qué, por qué no me dejas amarte?**_

_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**_

No puedo matarte.

¡No quiero matarte!

No se me permite amarte,

y me es imposible la vida perdonarte.

Atrapada entre la espada y la pared,

atrapada entre mi corazón y mi deber,

esta situación terminara

por hacerme enloquecer.

Sería para mí más llevadero,

si me dijeras: "¡Te odio! ¡Te aborrezco!"

así pensaría es imaginación mía.

_**¿Puedes oír mi voz? ¿Escuchas**__** mi **__**canción?**_

_**Es una serenata, para que tu corazón pueda encontrarme.**_

_**Y de pronto vuelas por lo bajo **_

_**permaneciendo aquí en mis brazos**_

Así pensaría que estoy enloqueciendo,

¿quién no después de tanto tiempo de vivir en el infierno?

Pensaría que no es verdad este sentimiento,

que no es verdad lo que por ti siento.

_**Y antes de que comience a enloquecer.**_

_**Ven a mí, v**__**en a mí.**_

_**Porque **__**estoy**__** muriendo.**_

_**Nadie quiere **__**estar solo.**_

_**Nadie quiere llorar.**_

_**Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte**_

_**tanto que duele**__** muy dentro.**_

Pero en cada encuentro, en cada pelea,

cada palabra, cada mirada,

nada de lo que hagas,

me hace sentir por ti rechazada.

_**El tiempo es precioso y se nos está escapando**_

_**y**__** he esperado por ti toda mi vida.**_

**Nadie quiere ****estar solo.**

_**Entonces ¿por qué, por qué no me dejas amarte?**_

¡Qué más grande burla me ha hecho el Destino!

Enamorarme de alguien que no sigue como yo un retorcido camino.

O es sólo que como tú a nadie más he podido hallar.

La luz de tus ojos, ángel mío, me acompaña en esta oscuridad.

_**Quiero sentir que me necesitas**_

_**a**__**sí como el aire que respiras.**_

_**Te necesito aquí en mi vida.**_

_**¡No te alejes, no te alejes!**_

_**¡No te alejes, no te alejes!**_

No quisiera sentir esto,

no quisiera sentirme atrapada,

ni por tus ojos amables,

ni por la garra de mi padre.

_**Nadie quiere estar solo.**_

_**Nadie quiere llorar.**_

¿Cómo ha sucedido?

Es lo que me he estado preguntando,

por haber sucumbido

no mi corazón atravesado por tu katana,

sino por tu cálida mirada.

_**Nadie quiere **__**estar solo.**_

_**Nadie quiere llorar.**_

_**Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte**_

_**tanto que duele**__** muy dentro.**_

La soledad es la culpable.

No hay otra respuesta.

Nadie quiere estar solo,

Yo no quiero estar sola,

Y por eso…

ya no lucharé contra mi corazón.

Ya no.

_**El tiempo es precioso y se nos está escapando**_

_**y**__** he esperado por ti toda mi vida**_

_**Nadie quiere estar solo.**_

_**Entonces ¿por qué, por qué no me dejas amarte?**_

- '¿_Por qué no me dejas amarte_?' –

- ¡A ver a qué horas Leo! -

- Contemplando la Luna otra vez, ¿eh? -

- De nuevo tiene esa mirada melancólica. -

- ¿No había superado lo de "tú sabes quien"? -

- Aparentemente. Pero Miguel, un corazón roto es más difícil reparar que un microondas.-

- Ah. -

- ¡Yo le voy a partir la jeta si no se apura! Papi nos va a castigar por regresar tarde y todo por su atolondrado consentido. -

- Yo creo que es por alguien más quien suspira. –

- ¿Sospecha de alguien? –

- ¡Doni! ¡Si está más claro que un agua de Chia! ¿A quién estuvo viendo diario y ahora ya no puede? Y si la ve, le abarranca la cabeza. -

- Sí, está claro. Pero yo me pregunto ¿por qué siempre se enamora de la chica equivocada? -

- Yo me largo. Ai si los atrapa el Pie, no me llamen. -

_Donatelo y Miguel Ángel __siguen a Rafael._

_Leonardo se queda con su Soledad._

- Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you. So bad it hurts inside. -

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**N/A: **Les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo, Lotus regresa de dónde sea que se haya ido por tanto tiempo.

Las letras en negritas son una canción traducida. Les dejo el link de la rola en ingles por si quieren oírla, está padre, cortesía de Lita, no se preocupen, tiene subtítulos; y les recuerdo que deben copiar y pegar el link en el _address _porque ffnet no permite el acceso a links:

http: /www. you tube. com/ watch?v= 9HZM3 JhbxYw

Por si tienen la duda, el poema (lo otro que no está en negritas) y todos los demás que aparecen en mis fics (o en mi blog de hotmail) no son copia de ningún otro poema, yo los escribo, con ayuda de mi querida musa naturalmente; y si llego a copiar alguno obvio que hago la aclaración.

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

_Tercer noche __de Luna Llena. _

_Una noche más de tranquilidad. _

_O al menos eso espera Karai._

_Desde h__ace unos días que puso en aviso al Clan Hamato sobre la inminente guerra que se desataría entre ellos y su clan, ya esperaba un ataque frontal inmediato, pero no ha sucedido así; inexplicablemente Oroku Saki no ha ido en pos de la cacería de esos mutantes. Se pregunta qué planes puede estar maquinando. Sea lo que sea que este planeando Shredder, la hace sentir nerviosa porque no le ha dicho nada. Tal vez… sospecha que ella ha advertido al enemigo. No le sorprendería que ya lo haya averiguado._

_Karai sale al balcón de su alcoba, a admirar la hermosa Luna._

_Contemplarla ya no la entri__stece, pareciera que ahora comprende su misterioso fulgor. Hace un par de noches volvió a ver a Leonardo con la excusa de ponerlo al tanto de los movimientos del Pie, pero no es exactamente esa noche en la que piensa, sino otra, meses atrás cuando…_

- ¡Creí que no volvería a verte! – _la tortuga no pudo ocultar su alegría._

- Debemos hablar rápido. Ya no me es fácil dejar la base del Pie sin levantar sospechas.-

_Por su expresión, Leonardo esperaba que __quisiera verlo para algo diferente._

- Agradezco tus intenciones – _él_ _dijo con tristeza_ - pero no puedes arriesgarte de esta manera. -

- Lo hago… - _se acercó a él y tomó sus manos_ – porque me importas. -

_La tortuga se sorprendió__._

- Karai… - _él_ _tomó sus manos con un poco más de fuerza_ – Yo… - _se avergonzó por lo que estaba por revelar._

_Eso le pareció gracioso, no de bur__la sino que fue algo divertido, no pudo evitar sonreí: un guerrero tan temerario como él avergonzado por confesarle finalmente…_

- Karai…. ¡Karai! -

_Otra voz la saca de sus pensamientos._

_Se vuelve, furiosa por__que ha sido interrumpido su recuerdo, el recuerdo en el que finalmente Leonardo se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos por ella, sentimientos no de odio, sino contrarios a los que debería profesar por ser su enemiga, ¡y qué falta de respeto, se atreve a llamarla por su nombre!, pero… descubre algo sorprendente: la persona que la llama tan insistentemente es…_

- Lotus… -

_Tanto tiempo de no verla__, tanto tiempo de no saber de ella, y así, repentinamente se presenta._

_Tal es su sorpresa que no se mueve de donde está._

- Soy Yuuka. _– le dice como si pasara a la casa de su amiga para avisarle que mañana no asistirá a la escuela porque no se le antoja ir._

- ¿Yuuka? -

- Cierto. – _toma su mentón, signo de que hace memoria_ – Jamás te dije que mi verdadero nombre no es Lotus; mi Sensei Satou me llamó Lotus para no olvidar el gentil clan del cual provengo, pero en realidad me llamo Yuuka, mi nombre es Hasumori Yuuka. – _se le acerca extendiéndole la mano__._

_Karai la toma y la saluda, todavía confundida._

- ¡Espera! – _entonces_ r_eacciona, suelta su mano_ - ¡Dejas de escribirme! ¡Llegas como si regresaras de un retiro espiritual! ¡Y además me dices que no te llamas Lotus! ¡¿Quién te crees? -

- La mejor. -

- Tonta… A veces me pregunto por qué te considero mi amiga. – _y la abraza_ - ¿Puedes imaginar cuanto me he preocupado por ti, desconsiderada? -

- Lo sé. – _corresponde al abrazo._

- Un 'lo siento'estaría bien para mí. -

- Pero sabías de mi problema, – _termina el abrazo_ – no quería molestarte con mis asuntos, con todo el trabajo que debe tenerte esclavizada en el Pie, no quise molestarte.-

- Bueno, no me sorprende en absoluto que hayas burlado la vigilancia, y ya estás aquí y estás bien… _- la mira de arriba a abajo_ - muy cambiada, pero estás bien, eso espero. Supongo que has venido a buscarlo. -

- Sí, pero quise verte primero. Había oído rumores sobre que la hija de Shredder era quien estaba al frente de clan del Pie, aquí en Nueva York, así que viene a saludarte. –

- Gracias… supongo. -

- Y dime ¿cómo te ha ido?

_Karai la invita a entrar.__ Yuuka percibe un agradable aroma, es incienso con esencia de rosas que se quema._

_Ambas se arrodillan frente a frente sobre un tatami._

- Bien. –

_F__ugazmente llega el recuerdo que fue interrumpido: Leonardo, tomando sus manos, apenado y a apunto de decirle…_

- ¡Espera! Esa mirada significa algo. ¡Cuéntame! -

- Te ves muy animada como para tener el orgullo hecho pedazos. -

- Lo tenía, pero ese otro sentimiento es algo que no pude aplastar, es más fuerte que yo.-

- Entiendo, porque… algo similar me ha sucedido. -

- Sinceramente, espero que sea algo bueno. -

- No lo es. –

- Escucho. -

- Sucedió que hace un año y algunos meses tuve que venir a Nueva York, no ha buscarte, sino porque la ciudad estaba en guerra…

En todos los años que Oroku Saki había conseguido extender su imperio en Nueva York, nunca había sufrido de ningún contratiempo, ningún opositor, ninguna resistencia: "quien no está conmigo, está en contra mía", filosofía que le había rendido bastantes frutos; sin embargo, hace un poco más de un año surgió un pequeño grupo que intervino en varias ocasiones frustrando sus planes, y fueron varias las ocasiones que él intentó deshacerse de ellos. –

- Saki tiene enemigos grandes y pequeños por igual. -

- Así es; en una última oportunidad por eliminar a los miembros de ese grupo, casi le cuesta la vida: estos individuos fueron muy valientes al atacar la sede misma del Pie, incluso llegaron a su recinto; tremenda batalla que se había desatado en el edificio provocó incendios en varios niveles incluso en el último, y en medio de ese infierno, uno de esos hábiles enemigos, consiguió herirlo en el hombro derecho, y justo cuando estaba por terminar con su vida, una columna envuelta en llamas cedió y cayó entre el ganador y el perdedor; los invasores tuvieron que retirarse o acompañarían hasta el otro mundo al caído, así que no fueron testigos de cómo mi padre, herido, logró escabullirse por un pasadizo y se puso a salvo; esto él lo aprovechó bien, confió en que sus enemigos creyeran que había muerto, ya sea por la espada o por el fuego, pero atinó fingir su muerte.

- Les hizo creer a sus enemigos que había muerto, un plan muy astuto. -

- Lo fue…

No sólo ese grupo lo creyó, también sus aliados, que en el momento de enterarse de su fallecimiento se volvieron contrincantes: la Mafia y los Dragones Púrpura también lo creyeron; entonces… ¡cómo buitres que saltan sobre la carroña, buscaron apropiarse de la corona que ya no tenía soberano sobre cual asentarse!... Fue cuando tuve que abandonar Japón, no sin temer que tal vez quisieras contactarme, a través de una carta o presentadote tu misma, pero me pareció una remota posibilidad; así que viene cuanto antes a reclamar lo que me correspondía por derecho.

- Pero siendo su hija, ya sabías lo que tramaba Saki. -

- No hasta que llegue a las ruinas de la sede…

Por un breve momento… en verdad pensé que mi padre había muerto, pero él estaba a salvo en el sótano, un refugio en caso de emergencia, acceso que únicamente él y yo tenemos; aun así, nadie se tomó la molestia de verificar si efectivamente había dejado este mundo.

- Un error muy grave. -

Una vez que me aseguré que estaría cómodo y recuperándose, lo deje para poner orden al caos. La ambición por saquear el imperio que con tanta sangre derramada había levantado Oroku Saki, pronto fue envuelto en una feroz guerra, más sangre fue derramada por imponerse un nuevo soberano; fueron pocos los miembros que seguían siendo fieles a la sombra de mi padre y esos restos del clan no me iban a aceptar a mí como su nueva regente tan fácilmente, pero tramé un plan con la ayuda de ese grupo que consiguió arruinar el clan del pie.

- Ese pequeño grupo que… -

- Aunque no lo creas, quien había "matado" a mi padre estaba intentando poner su "granito de arena", él solo intentaba frenar a la Mafia, a los Dragones y al Pie. -

- No lo entiendo, ¿y los demás de su grupo, no lo ayudaron? Si combatieron a Shredder, debieron poner fin a la guerra entre las calañas. -

- Esto, amiga, es parte de otra historia. -

- Oh, está bien. Continua, que está muy interesante tu relato. -

- Así que…

Me aproveche de su buena intención: sus hermanos, con excepción de uno, y un amigo, trataron de disuadirlo; fue cuando los contacté y los convencí, tras una "persuasiva" pelea, de formar una alianza; entre ellos y yo pondríamos fin a la guerra en la ciudad, y a cambio, mi clan y yo los absolveríamos de la muerte de Shredder, no tuvieron alternativa.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Claro! Tú debías vengar la muerte de Saki, pero al proponerles que te ayudaran con el problema, los perdonabas, y si no, pues no, pero tuvieron que aceptar a ayudarte porque ellos no se iban a atrever a dejar desamparadas a todas esas personas que morían en el fuego cruzado. ¡Qué mala y qué lista fuiste! -

_Karai siente una repentina oleada de orgullo._

Logre atraer la atención de la Elite del Pie, usando la armadura que ostentaba Shredder, y tras una pelea, los obligue a jurarme lealtad, era la única manera de conseguir que me aceptaran como su nueva ama, sólo así conseguí estar al frente del Pie sin que nadie más interfiriera mientras Oroku Saki se recuperaba de sus heridas; también atraje a los lideres de la mafia y de los Dragones, y en esa pelea estuvo claro quien seguía al mando.

- ¡Bravo! – _aplaude Yuuka con entusiasmo _- ¿Cómo me hubiera gustado presenciarlo? -

- Lo tengo todo en video, te puedo prestar las cintas. -

- ¡Estupendo! Pero a todo esto, ¿dónde aparece aquel por el que suspiras?

_El momento de gloria de Karai se hunde a tres metros bajo tierra__, lo cual intuye muy bien su amiga._

- Espera… no me digas que se trata de… -

- Sí. El mismo guerrero que derrotó a mi padre, es… Todavía no estoy segura de cómo sucedió…

A partir de esa noche lo seguí contactando y únicamente a él porque en primer lugar fue el único que buscaba frenar la guerra, por lo que era el único en que vagamente podía tenerle confianza; todavía había pequeñas rencillas aquí y allá en toda la ciudad, por eso nos veíamos todas las noches para planear la manera de irlas radicando; el Pie perdió bastantes miembros así que éramos pocos los que seguíamos intentando llevar la ciudad a su normalidad, por eso la alianza continuó por un tiempo más. En la primera noche nunca me trató como un enemigo ni como una extraña, me hablaba como se le puede hablar a un vecino o a una compañera de clases…

- Como a una amiga. Debe ser todo un caballero. -

- Lo es. Fue muy amable en su trato, incluso después de haber terminado con las rencillas, incluso después de revelarle que mi padre seguía con vida, incluso después de decirle que el pacto que habíamos hecho de no matarlos se cancelaba; nada de lo que dije hizo que fuera diferente conmigo.

- Será porque cree que nada de esto es tu culpa; si actuaste de esa manera fue para proteger a tu padre. -

- Eso le explique, pero me sentía mal por romper mi promesa con su clan… con él; así que lo seguí viendo para alertarlo que lo pudiera planear Shredder en contra de ellos, el más mínimo rumor que supiera lo enteraba para que se prepararan para la inminente guerra entre nuestros clanes, y nunca, nunca dejó de ser amable ni amistoso.

- Su caballerosidad se robó tu corazón, y lo entiendo, actualmente ya no hay caballeros, sino pregúntame, sólo me he topado con pelafustanes. -

- Te creo. -

- Espero que él corresponda a tus sentimientos. -

- Hace algunos meses que se atrevió a confesarse. -

- ¡Me alegro por ti! – toma sus manos a modo de felicitación. - ¡¿Cuándo se fugan? -

- ¿Fuga? -

– Ahora entiendo tu tristeza, amiga, la situación de ustedes dos se parece mucho a Romeo y Julieta. -

- ¿Romeo y Julieta? -

- Y supongo que ya hablaron. -

- Hablamos de los sentimientos del uno por el otro, pero no hemos planeado realmente qué hacer al respecto. –

- ¿Sabes lo que estás dejando ir? -

- Lo sé. -

-¡No lo sabes! Si lo supieras, estarías buscando la manera de terminar con esta guerra que todavía no empieza, aunque puedo imaginar el terror que debes tener al saber que, sino detienes esto, te tendrás que batir a muerte con aquel a quien amas. –

_Karai palidece._

- Eso también lo sé. No creas que no lo he pensado… ¡no creas que no lo he sufrido! ¿Cómo puedo elegir entre mi padre y a la persona que… por quien siento esto? -

- Ni siquiera te atreves a decir que lo amas. -

- Porque no puedo; tal vez… mi padre sospecha algo, ya no me revela sus planes, y puede ser que esté siendo vigilada. -

- Es por eso que ni siquiera me has dicho como se llama. –

- Mi habitación es segura, peno no puedo confiarme. -

- Yo sé bien el precio que pagarás si lo dejas ir. Yo lo hice y he vivido el peor infierno de mi vida. -

- Por eso has regresado. -

- Sí. -

- Te deseo suerte. –

- Y yo a ti. –

_Un abrazo más, pero el momento del reencuentro es interumpido por una voz del exterior._

- Karai… -

- ¿Es quien creo quien es? –_Yuuka susurra emocionada ya que es la voz de un hombre joven._

- No puede ser… -

_Karai sale a su balcón, y Yuuka escucha con atención__. _

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –_ oye como le habla en voz baja, pero es obvio que es una reprimenda. _

- Pase a… quería verte. -

- ¡Qué romántico! Se juega la vida sólo por querer verla. -

- Te lo agradezco. No me sorprende que hayas burlado la vigilancia, pero no puedes venir y mucho menos aquí. -

- Lo siento. -

- Karai, te juro que voy… - p_ero no sale a decirle que esa no es la forma de tratar a un hombre tan dulce, se detiene, después de todo es un problema que deben resolver ellos dos, aunque le gustaría que se lo presentara._

- No, discúlpame a mí, no quise ser grosera, pero no fue buena idea que te presentaras aquí. -

- No fue mi cabeza la que me dijo que viniera, seguí mi corazón y me trajo hasta aquí, reclámale a él. –

_Eso ultimo, hizo que el propio corazón de Yuuka saltara… __¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota y abandonar a Leonardo? Sólo espera que no sea demasiado tarde._

_Sigue oyendo la conversación, pero poniendo más atención a la voz de él._

- Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante. -

- Es algo importante. ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga de la que te platiqué? -

- Sí. Déjame adivinar, por fin se compadeció de ti e hizo acto de presencia. -

_Eso le causa gracia, pero __concentrándose en esa voz… le parece conocida._

- Sí, aquí está conmigo, me gustaría presentártela, pero aquí es muy arriesgado, será otra noche, mejor vete. -

- En eso estoy de acuerdo. –

_El sile__ncio repentino le indica a la oyente que se están despidiendo, pero esa voz… Se pone de pie y sale al balcón sin saber bien por qué ni lo que va a decirle a Karai por interrumpir un momento íntimo._

-Ah, Yuuka, -_Karai ya está sola_ - lamento haberte dejado, pero tenía que recordarle a él que no debe venir a buscarme. –

- Eso me pareció un gesto muy lindo de su parte, no debes tratarlo de esa manera. -

- Alguien debe mantener la cabeza en su lugar. Ya no puede presentártelo, pero de momento no es posible. -

- Entiendo. Y bueno, te dejo, yo también debo atender un asunto.

- Te deseo suerte. – _toca su hombro._

- Gracias. Algo me dice que la necesitaré; con todo el dolor que le causé... estoy preparada para que no quiera verme, incluso si me odia y tiene un nuevo amor... lo aceptaré y desapareceré de su vida para siempre. –

- Has hallado el consuelo que ofrece la humildad, amiga, pero espero que no ocurra eso. –

- Nos vemos. -

_La bella mujer __llega a sombra que cubre la cornisa y desaparece en esa oscuridad, una oscuridad que la recibe con los brazos abiertos porque está muy segura de que se quedará ahí, el Destino la golpeará de tal forma que no le quedarán deseos de abandonarla nunca._

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**N/A**: Se decidió darle a Lotus otro nombre porque el nombre Lotus es culturalmente incorrecto, según Lita, Lotus Blossom es un nombre gringo y no japonés, así que cuando lean _Yuuka_, se trata de Lotus, para que no haya confusiones.

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

Destrucción.

Esto todo lo que hay en esta colapsada alcantarilla, y en mi corazón.

Corrí con una desbordada alegría y emoción por ver de nuevo a Leonardo, y me encuentro con su hogar en ruinas. Mi corazón no tardó en derrumbarse también.

¿Qué habrá sucedido? Busco entre los escombros cualquier indicio que me ayude a saberlo, y rezando a mi Dios como jamás lo había hecho para no encontrarme con su cadáver.

Estas ruinas han permanecido en el silencio por mucho tiempo, el polvo se ha acumulado bastante, pero no hay nada que me cuente qué es lo pasó aquí, sólo hallo algunos compactos quebrados, una televisión destruida, un tapete enterrado en tanto polvo… ¡y unas pisadas! Me inclino, deseando que me pudieran hablar y me dijeran:" ¡Hey! ¡Yo soy la huella de Leonardo, él está vivo!". Las huellas están intactas, no habiendo lluvia ni viento que las borre no se han alterado todo esté tiempo; las sigo y me conducen a un túnel que da a una corriente de aguas residuales, desaparecen mucho antes de llegar a la corriente. Debió partir en algún vehiculo que estaba estacionado en el agua porque no hay más rastro, pero ¿hacia donde? El drenaje es un laberinto, fácilmente podría perderme.

Así que opto por el plan B: salir a buscarlo.

No tardo en llegar a la azotea de un edificio. La ciudad de Nueva York es enorme, él puede estar en cualquier parte, pero yo tengo mi método.

Corro por las alturas sintiendo la brisa y la sensación de una infinita libertad, tan infinita como el cielo nocturno, una libertad que me hace sentir capaz de echar a volar con el más leve salto. Entiendo porque a Leonardo le encanta correr por los edificios.

Enseguida encuentro en una calle a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes Dragones Púrpura que están decorando una pared con aerosol. Bajo sigilosamente y atrapo a uno, cubro su boca y pongo en su cuello el filo de mi wakizashi.

- ¿Has visto a las tortugas está noche? -

Asiente.

-¿Dónde? -

Libero su boca.

- A-aquí, hace un rato. – los nervios le hacen hablar rápido - Estaban aplicando algo a la pared. Él de la cinta morada decía algo sobre que ya no se podría pintar en las paredes, entonces se fueron y mis amigos y yo hemos intentado pintar un graffiti pero no se puede. -

El miedo no conoce el silencio, me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sin necesidad de pedírselo.

Lo dejo.

Subo de inmediato a la azotea. No deben de estar lejos. Escucho que se desata una pelea unas calles más allá.

Mi corazón da un vuelco.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi.

Echo a correr, y mi corazón se acelera pero no por el esfuerzo.

Llego a donde creo haber oído la pelea y me asomo, ahí están las cuatro tortugas peleando contra una pandilla. Observo. Leonardo está teniendo problemas con tres tipos. No está concentrado, entonces… ¡es golpeado! La furia se enciende en mis entrañas… Antes de que Rafael lo escude contra el siguiente ataque, ya estoy yo entre mi guerrero y esos tipos, que retroceden asustados.

- ¡Un demonio! – grita uno.

Eso le parezco, debe ser porque por la escasa luz del callejón así que no pueden verme bien, y yo no oculto mis ojos tras ninguna bandana.

Apenas los otros han captado la advertencia de su amigo, yo me abalanzo sobre ellos que nada pueden ayudarles sus ochenta kilos de peso contra mi liviana katana.

Leonardo ha podido incorporarse, y una vez que termino con sus atacantes me plantó frente a él.

- Hola. – le digo entre contenta y avergonzada.

Yo no necesito de mucha luz para poder verlo, ni él a mí, después de todo, ambos hemos crecido en la oscuridad, de la misma manera que una flor crece con ayuda de la luz del sol, sólo que a la inversa.

Se me queda mirando absolutamente anonadado.

Es justo lo que buscaba al vestir este lindo atuendo, quería lucir hermosa sólo para él. Me acerco y rodeo su cuello.

Y en ese instante, el ruido de la pelea se apaga, la escasa luz que nos rodea cobra intensidad, como si la Luna se regocijara porque nos hemos vuelto a reunir, y esa luz se refleja en sus ojos café claro haciendo que resalten chispas de incredulidad y de algo mucho más intenso y poderoso, pero que él le niega aflorar.

- Perdóname. Lamento con toda mi alma haberme ido. -

De sus ojos, aparecen pequeños y acuosos destellos.

- Es un sueño. – de no ser porque lo tengo tan cerca, no lo hubiera escuchado.

- No es un sueño, pero puedo pellizcarte para que lo compruebes. –

No esperando a que pueda responderme, no lo pellizco, sino acaricio su mejilla.

- Eso lo sentí, pero es un sueño; tantas veces te soñé y tantas veces te sentí, y tantas veces volví a perderte… -

- No lo es más. –

Tomo su rostro y lo acerco al mío. Quiero que vea mi ojos… ¡Quiero que descubra que no es un sueño!

¡Estoy aquí! ¡He conseguido escapar del infierno y sólo por ti!

- Mírame, abrázame, bésame… ¡ódiame!, pero por favor, date cuenta, soy yo y no un sueño. -

Tan manso como un corderito, me obedece, me estrecha entre sus brazos, con cuidado, como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana y temiera romperme. Luego, pone su mejilla contra la mía, aspira profundo, con ansiedad, inunda sus pulmones con mi aroma.

Me felicito a mi misma el haberme perfumado con esencia de gardenia.

- Es el sueño más real que tenido. – dice más convencido; me abraza con más fuerza, igual yo – Si es un sueño, no me despierten, no quiero despertar jamás. Si estoy despierto, no me dejen dormir, no quiero regresar a ese mundo que es un mundo de pesadillas sin ti. -

Yo me deleito con poder tenerlo entre mis brazos otra vez, con poder escuchar su voz, que ha sufrido un leve cambio, ¡me lleno de alegría poder abrazarlo y escuchar su galante voz de nuevo! Aspiro… ¡quiero embriagarme con su aroma…¡ pero… me parece que se ha impregnado con otro olor, parece… es incienso, pero no es el que le gusta, del natural; es muy tenue, no logro adivinar de qué esencia puede ser...

- ¡Yo voy a mandarte a dormir de un trancazo Intrépido, si no _te_ pones a chambear_! _– el hermano temperamental de mi guerrero interrumpe nuestro reencuentro.

Lamentándome, nos separamos, pero toma mi mano.

- Ustedes pueden solos. – dice, en el momento que un pandillero se abalanza sobre él pero lo manda lejos con un puñetazo – No es un sueño. – ahora sólo tiene ojos para mí - Rafa nunca está en mis sueños. – me rió de su chiste – Y tampoco reías. Definitivamente no es un sueño. -

Otro tipo se nos acerca, pero lo aparto con una patada.

- Este no es el lugar correcto para hablar. -

Asiente y me carga en sus brazos; ágilmente me lleva al techo. No sólo ha cambiado su voz, es más alto y más fuerte; no debería sorprenderme tantos cambios en él, si lo conocí cuando tenía quince años y el tiempo ha pasado, aunque sigue teniendo una complexión delgada.

Logro oír un insulto de parte de Rafael mientras llegamos al techo.

Me baja con cuidado, sin apartar la vista de mi, ni yo de él.

Y entonces se pellizca la mejilla derecha con fuerza.

- ¡Auch! ¡Sí dolió! – ahora pone su mano en su adolorida mejilla.

- Tonto. – me acerco y coloco mi mano sobre la suya; es una de las cosas que adoro de él, puede comportarse tan maduro como un adulto, pero en otras veces es un niño, y lo es todavía, si considero que soy mayor que él - Todavía no te convences de que no soy un sueño. -

- Ahora sí. –

Con su otra mano toma la mía, la que poso sobre su cara, y comienza a mirar mis dedos con extraña fascinación.

- Ya había perdido la esperanza de que volvieras. – habla en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar mis dedos, luego apoya su mejilla que está roja sobre ellos. -

Frunce el seño.

Yo sé que duele, duele mucho. Estaba preparada para un rechazo, aceptaría que me odiara, incluso si hubiera encontrado a alguien más, sus palabras me dicen que hay alguien más en su vida y además ese deliciosos aroma que lo envuelve me dice que acaba de ver a la nueva dueña de su amor; eso me lastima y duele tortuosamente; a él también le duele porque finalmente decidí volver, es muy inoportuna mi presencia; pero… estaba dispuesta a hacerme a un lado, después de todo es mi culpa, yo lo abandoné, lo deje solo, debió sufrir un infierno mucho peor que el que yo sufrí porque él nunca puso en duda su corazón, con ese beso que me dio no tuvo que decirme palabra alguna de que me aceptaba tal cual soy, no como todos esos mal vivientes que sólo se interesaban en mi fortuna y en mi belleza. Y ahora que lo vuelvo a ver… ahora que está frente a mi, agonizando por mi retorno, que tengo ante mi el único chico que me quiere a mi…¡qué me quiere a mí! ¡A Yuuka! ¡A la asesina, a la ladrona! ¡Me quiere a mí! ¡Me ama! ¡Lo sé! ¡Todavía me ama porque de no ser así no dolería tanto! Sólo por eso, ante ti Luna, tú que has sido mi mudo testigo de mi amor egoísta y que ahora eres testigo de mi amor que se ha vuelto puro, te juro que lucharé por él. ¡Lo arrancaré de las garras de la bruja que se ha atrevido a robarme su corazón, aprovechándose que estaba mal herido!

Él percibe mi rotunda decisión, me mira, y antes que me diga lo que ya sé o quiera convencerme de retractarme, suelto mi mano para abrazarlo y delicadamente lo acerco hacia mí; se sonroja; siempre me ha gustado ver cómo se avergüenza, se ve tan lindo… No le doy tiempo de que se aparte, lo atraigo más hasta que puedo sentir su cálido aliento y entonces lo beso; mi boca apenas roza la suya, no quiero obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere; no se mueve pero tampoco me rechaza, intensifico el beso, lo beso pausadamente para recordarle con sutileza que me extrañaba; él comienza a temblar ligeramente; duele, lo sé, pero he decidido pelear por ti, y en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale y esto es una guerra por amor; aún temblando, me abraza y por fin se da la oportunidad de disfrutar de mis labios, que como yo, ansiaba tanto tiempo volver a saborear.

Lentamente, él se tranquiliza, y muy lentamente prueba la miel que derramo, con calma pero una y otra vez, desquitándose de todas esa veces que dejamos pasar y todo por mi mala decisión, decisión que he pagado muy caro; entonces, el beso se vuelve desesperado, me estrecha con fuerza y con un terrible miedo a que yo vaya a desaparecer como en sus pesadillas, pero sólo por unos segundos porque luego libera mis labios y refugia su cara en mi hombro.

- Perdóname. -

Por segunda vez en mi vida pido perdón, aunque de él no he oído que acepte mis disculpas. Creo que ha sido suficiente por esta noche, ya son suficientes suplicas y dolor.

- ¡Oye Leo! ¡Ya ha sido suficiente de arrumacos por esta noche! -

Es Rafael, ya debieron acabar con los Dragones Púrpura, pero yo no me aparto de Leonardo, no quiero que lo vean tan vulnerable, él no se lo perdonaría, ni yo a mi si lo permito. Afortunadamente, la sombra del enorme contenedor de agua nos protege de la mirada inquisitiva de sus hermanos.

- Sólo concédanme unos minutos más. – les digo.

- Creo que su novia está resfriada. – dice el más joven – le cambió la voz. -

- ¡Qué le cambió la voz que ni _que ocho cuartos_! ¡Es otra!

- ¿Otra? ¿Pues cuántas tiene? -

- Esperen, esa voz… ¿Lotus? – Donatelo me reconoce.

- Es Yuuka. - Leonardo sale de las sombras, es formidable su capacidad de recuperación, así que dejo que vaya con ellos – En realidad se llama Yuuka; Hasomuri Yuuka. – habla con total naturalidad – Si yo la llamaba Lotus era por la flor de Loto que me obsequió antes de partir. -

Él tiende la mano invitándome a salir también a la tenue luz.

- Flor que atesora como si fuera una olla llena de oro. – escupe Rafael.

¡Es la prueba definitiva que necesitaba para borrar cualquier duda que tuviera para pelear por el amor de mi Leonardo!

- Yuuka… – dice Miguel Ángel aún sorprendido sobre que yo fuera... otra persona – Es un bonito nombre, pero yo creí que eras K… - Donatelo no lo deja hablar, le puso una mano sobre la boca; debió dejarlo decir el nombre de ella, así comenzaría a planear las tácticas para aniquilarla cuanto antes.

- Así que… - dice Donatelo no muy seguro si hace bien o no inmiscuirse en la vida amorosa de su hermano mayor - Has venido a visitarlo. -

- Así es. – a visitarlo, con planes a futuro de quedarme con él.

- No te quiero correr Lotus o Yuuka, como sea que te llames, pero tenemos trabajo y estás distrayendo al Intrépido. -

- ¡Sí! – lo secunda Miguel Ángel, liberándose del sometimiento – Sin un líder que le diga qué hacer, no sabe qué debe hacer.-

- ¡Oye! – le da un empujón – Tú no sabes pensar por ti mismo, ¿eh?

- Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia. -

- ¡¿Envidia? -

- Pues sí, por ti no sé pelea ninguna chica, y es que estás bien feo…

- ¡¿FEO? -

- … y por nuestro guapo y valiente líder, hay dos ch… ¡auh!

Esta vez, Donatelo le propina un merecido codazo a un costado, Rafael se burla entre dientes, y yo me moriría de la risa si fueran otras las circunstancias.

- Bueno, te veo otra noche. – me despido de él, toco su mejilla que ya no se ve tan roja.– Ojala y mañana podamos hablar para ponernos al día de lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas. -

- Tal vez. -

Su mirada es una turbulenta combinación de alegría y tristeza.

- Lo siento. - va la tercera.

- No, no tienes porque disculparte; yo lamento no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para esper… - coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, un leve rubor se asoma tímidamente sobre sus mejillas.

- Mañana hablamos. Descansa. -

Sumisamente asiente.

No me tomo más tiempo y me voy, dejando a Leonardo con sus hermanos para que lo asedien con preguntas, que dudo mucho pueda responderles.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**NA: **Para que se den una idea del nuevo look de Yuuka, lo diseño Lita:

http:/ dr-innocentchil ./ gallery/# /d2xqlo9

Yo también hice un dibu de Lotus con otro look, pero no me quedó tan genial como el de Lita; lo pueden checar en mi cuenta de Deviantart; entren en mi perfil y ahí está el link de mi cuenta.

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y perdonen si no les he contestado sus comentarios, es que he estado muy ocupada con el cierre del 2010 y es que resulta que soy contadora, pero eso no me impide seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias por leer este alucine.

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

- Entonces no la has visto. -

- No. Además de no poder localizarla, ha sido difícil salir de casa sin que me siguieran mis hermanos y sin que mi padre me asediara con preguntas. -

-Tampoco le has dicho nada a él. -

- No. Mis hermanos… han visto lo que ha pasado, pero a mi padre no he podido… hablar de ella ni de ti, pero intuye que algo muy grave pasa conmigo, y ahora…

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho de mí? –

- Es difícil de explicar. –

- Crees que no puede considerarme como la mujer ideal para ti. -

-Aaa... algo así. Pero como te dije, primero… antes de desatar el Apocalipsis, debo decirle a ella lo que ha pasado. -

Sigue siendo tan noble como recordaba…

_- Únete a mi Leonardo. Juntos seremos invencibles, nada ni nadie podrá oponérsenos -_

_-__Lo haré, si me prometes que abandonarás la vida que llevas._

_- Yo soy quien te pido que te unas a mí. -_

_- No puedo hacerlo, deshonraría el Bushido. ¿Por qué no te unes tú a mi clan? Mi Sensei dice que uno es dueño de su destino, tú puedes cambiar el tuyo, no tienes que seguir haciendo lo que haces. Únete a mi clan, serías parte de nosotros, de mi familia, estaríamos juntos. -_

_- No lo creo.__ Hacer el bien no es redituable. -_

En esa ocasión pensé que él era quien debería seguirme, aceptar mi oferta. Ahora le pido que abandone a la otra mujer que pudo ganarse su corazón después de haber sufrido mi partida.

- ¿Cuándo crees que la verás? -

- No estoy seguro. Su… trabajo absorbe todo su tiempo, pero espero que pronto. -

Hemos hablado estas tres noches de lo que ha pasado en estos años: su clan y él siguen defendiendo la ciudad de Nueva York; yo sigo con mi profesión pero ahora dono una parte de mi botín como caridad, lo que le alegró mucho; también me contó lo revoltosos que pueden ser sus hermanos, lo estricto que puede ser su padre, la vida en familia básicamente; nos hemos reído de su familia por los problemas que llegan a enfrentar y todo porque uno de ellos se anticipa al ataque, o por un estornudo que arruina toda la operación; pero ha evitado contarme sobre la otra mujer, cómo la conoció, cómo es, cómo se llama, detalles que quiere reservarse cuando pueda conversar con ella y ponerla al tanto. Él puede simplemente abandonar a la otra y quedarse conmigo, pero ha decidido contarle de mi regreso y lo que mi presencia ha desatado; esta vez tampoco me complacerá, no lo hará por mí, ni siquiera por él, sino por ella.

Puedo ver que está contento por verme de nuevo, pero no puede ocultarme esa tristeza; en sus ojos hay un huracán de confusión, alegría y dolor… todo eso he desatado en su frágil corazón. Por tres noches y dos días ha sufrido el embate de esos desconcertantes vientos, pero no ha sucumbido ante su asedio.

Una parte de mí me dice que debería irme, dejar que sea feliz; pero la otra parte me dice que no, que debo luchar por reconquistar su corazón, no importa que llegue a destruirlo de nuevo, después podré repararlo.

Coloco mi mano sobre la suya, a manera de lamentar por obligarlo a pasar por esta situación.

Me mira.

La desolación desaparece de sus ojos y ese brillo que me hechizó la primera vez vuelve a surgir.

Todavía siente algo por mí. No pudo olvidarme ni decirme adiós, simplemente porque nunca nos despedimos.

Mi conciencia clava sus garras en mi alma logrando que me duela, me siento terriblemente mal por haberlo abandonarlo, y por haber regresado. Ha sido más dolor que alegría el volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo; ayer fue particularmente doloroso, me entregó una carta que había escrito cuando me marché; esas palabras quedaron y se quedarán impresas en mi corazón como si hubieran sido marcadas con un hierro candente:

**Sólo al pensar**

**que cuando no estás me siento diferente.**

**Cuando estás en mis brazos**

**quiero amarrarte a mí.**

**Y**** no entiendo**

**cómo puedes estar sin mí.**

**Yo quiero estar contigo.**

**No sé por qué, dime por qué.**

**Ya, ya no puedo más,**

**ya me es imposible soportar**

**otro día más sin verte.**

**Ven, dame una razón,**

**si es algo que no tiene solución.**

**Es otro día más sin verte.**

**Es otro día más.**

**Nada qué hacer,**

**palabras tal vez que puedan detenerte.**

**¿Qué tengo que decirte**

**para qué no te vayas?**

**No te separes más de mí.**

**¡No!**

**Hazme el favor y dime…**

**¡Dime!**

**¿qué puedo hacer, mi amor?**

**¡No!**

**¡No!**

**¡No!**

**Te tengo y no tengo nada.**

**¡Estoy tan cansado de estar separados!**

**Ya, ya no puedo más,**

**ya me es imposible soportar**

**otro día más sin verte.**

**Ven, dame una razón,**

**si es algo que no tiene solución.**

**Es otro día más sin verte**

**¡No!**

**Quiero estar contigo.**

**No sé por qué.**

**¡Dime por qué!**

**¡Ya, ya no puedo más!**

**Y****a me es imposible soportar**

**otro día más sin verte.**

**Otro día más sin verte**

**Es otro día más sin verte.**

Duele… me duele mucho hacerle sufrir, otra vez.

No importa, pienso recuperarlo.

Me inclino para besarlo pero él hace a un lado la cabeza. No ha sido fácil róbale otro beso.

-Debo irme. – me dice en un susurro.

No lo retengo.

Deja la cornisa y avanza lento hacia el otro edificio; cuando llega al otro borde voltea para despedirse, mueve su mano con sutileza.

Me despido también.

Y salta.

Intentará de nuevo ver a la otra mujer para platicar.

Debería seguirlo, no porque desconfío de él, primero muerta antes que dudar de él, en quien no confío es en esa; es extraño que esté "muy ocupada" y no le haya dado ninguna explicación de su ausencia a Leonardo. Si acaso lo está engañando con alguien más, si acaso descubro quién es ella y que se ha estado ocultando porque no está siendo fiel a Leonardo… eso sería perfecto.

Lo sigo.

Me lleva ventaja, pero lo alcanzo enseguida, dejando una prudente distancia entre nosotros. ¡Corre muy rápido! Sin duda alguna ha mejorado su técnica desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos. Me pregunto si podría vencerlo, sin hacer trampa esta vez; la idea me divierte, pero debo enfocarme en descubrir quién es esa mujer con quien no pienso compartir el corazón de Leonardo, y averiguar el por qué lo ha estado evitando.

A unas cuantas azoteas se detiene y toma su celular. Contesta. Pasan unos instantes y cuelga. Mira hacia la dirección que corría, luego mira hacia la dirección opuesta. Empieza a correr hacia esa dirección.

Me tomo mi tiempo para seguirlo, miro hacia donde se dirigía. El único edificio que resalta de entre todos es el edificio de la sede del Pie. Tal vez sus hermanos tienen problemas con ellos.

- Eso se puede averiguar. -

Continúa la persecución.

.

- ¡Muevan esas cajas, pronto! -

Ordeno a los ninjas. Leonardo y sus hermanos están por llegar.

Están por llegar.

Mi corazón se acelera, late sin desenfreno, pero mi actitud debe ser de indiferencia, estoy siendo vigilada. Desde hace mucho tiempo que he estado siendo vigilada, pero hace tres noches me fue confirmado.

- _Padre_. - me incliné frente a él al haberme hecho llamar.

- _Karai_. - con mencionar mi nombre, con un tono de voz tan lúgubre, supe que se avecinada una catástrofe. – _Ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha mi plan que me asegurará obtener mi venganza contra las tortugas_. -

Tuve una extraña sensación: mi rostro y mis manos perdieron calor, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se heló repentinamente.

Era miedo.

- _Finalmente su honor será reestablecido_. – me obligue a decir.

- _Kara_i, – el tono de su voz fue más sereno, pero el calor aún no retornaba a mi cuerpo, temí que se diera cuenta de… - _Dentro de tres noches llevaré a cabo mi venganza, y quiero que coordines los preparativos_.

- _Así lo haré_. -

- _Dentro de tres noches cercenaré las cabezas de esos fenómenos._ – cerró su puño temblándole de rencor. - _¡Leonardo será el último al que le cortaré la cabeza, de la misma manera que intentó hacerlo conmigo! ¡Lo obligaré a ver cómo muere cada uno de los otros engendros! ¡Lo obligaré a arrodillarse y pedir clemencia por atreverse a querer arrebatarme mi más preciada posesión!_ -

Sin poder evitarlo, levanté mi mirada cuando aún no debía hacerlo… fui testigo de un odio que jamás había visto plasmado en el rostro de mi padre: no era la antipatía proferida a sus enemigos, era un odio mucho más profundo. Enseguida un pensamiento vino a mi mente: ¿a qué posesión se refería? Recordé que él me contó que en la noche en la que casi pierde la vida, Leonardo logró tener en su poder la Espada de Tengu y con ella lo atacó. ¿Quiere vengarse por haberlo amenazado con su propia espada? O su más preciada posesión era…

El segundo pensamiento me dejó sin aliento…

- _Karai._ – mi padre me llamó de nuevo, su voz la oí preocupada, sería porque sentí una leve nausea y el frío se intensificó, sentí como si mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo… ¡sentí que moriría ahí mismo si me decía que yo era la causa de ese odio hacia las tortugas… hacia Leonardo!, pero no dijo nada – _Toma. _– no recuerdo cómo es que conseguí ponerme de pie y tomar lo que me tendía - _En esta unidad detallo todo pormenores que debes considerar, sólo tienes que cumplir con mis especificaciones, y la venganza será un plato que ambos degustaremos_. -

No conseguí responderle, me incline y partí cuanto antes de ese lugar para poner en aviso a Leonardo, para decirle que el funesto día que ambos habíamos esperado largamente por fin se había anunciado su desencadenamiento, pero apenas iba dejando el recinto de mi padre, me percaté que alguien me seguía, tuve que ir al salón de entrenamiento de los reclutas para fingir que me interesé por saber si había nuevos miembros y de las bajas que se habían dado; después fui al comedor, me percate que había más ninjas siguiendo mis pasos, me obligue a comer algo a pesar que la sensación de nauseas no desaparecía, y regrese a mi habitación; más tarde lo intenté de nuevo pero había ninjas por doquier vigilándome; no tuve otra salida que comenzar a examinar el plan que mi padre me había confiado.

No pude salir de ahí por tres noches.

Y hoy es la tercer noche, hoy por fin Shredder cobrará venganza contra las tortugas,

Ellos están por llegar.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**N/A**: Las letras en negrita es una canción de Jon Secada que se llama Otro día más sin verte, oírla es mucho más desgarrador que leer la letra.

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dis****claimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

Cierro mis puños, fuertemente, quiero clavar mis uñas en mi piel hasta sentir que mi sangre brota, pero estoy debidamente protegida; de pies a cabeza me he enfundado con una fuerte armadura para enfrentar a mis enemigos: las tortugas; pero en esta batalla que resultará ser la última, no me enfrentare a ellos, sino a dos enemigos que me han hostigado sin compasión por tres noches: el miedo y la incertidumbre, me han golpeado y llevado a rastras hasta el borde del precipicio que conduce a la locura. Durante estas tres noches no he podido elegir entre mi deber y mi honor, entre lo injusto y lo correcto, entre mi padre y Leonardo… no puedo elegir….

- ¡No puedo elegir! -

Inmediatamente me muerdo la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar; estando a punto de estallar la guerra, no pude reprimir un grito de desesperación, aunque no importa mucho, en mi escondite dudo que alguien me haya podido oír, con toda esa agitación que proviene del falso escenario que se montó para recibir a las tortugas: una falsa entrega de mercancías robadas; hay decenas de cajas a mi alrededor, algunas son movidas por pesada maquinaria provocando cierto ruido, no importa que haya permitido que la demencia me haya doblegado un momento.

Continúo aguardando.

Hace escasos minutos que los centinelas avisaron que las tortugas habían descubierto que se estaba llevando a cabo el traslado de la mercancía robada. Era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran.

Están por llegar.

No pasa mucho tiempo: Oigo que las maquinas se detienen, ráfagas de fuego son disparadas, cajas de madera son hechas astillas, y un grito que se hace oír por sobre el estruendo:

- ¡Kame! -

Es la señal.

Empujo levemente la tapa que tengo sobre la cabeza y toda la caja de madera en la que me hallo se desbarata.

- ¡Karai! – grita Leonardo sorprendido.

Al instante, decenas de cajas también se desbaratan, decenas de ninjas del Pie dejan su escondite.

- ¡Es una trampa! – dice Miguel Ángel sin ocultar su expresión de angustia.

Las cajas se dispusieron de tal forma, que las tortugas, al querer detener a los mercaderes, quedaran justo en medio de toda esta "mercancía". Han quedado en medio de un circulo de ninjas del Píe.

- Leo, nos superan en número fácilmente. – Donatelo busca una respuesta en su líder, quien me mira sin parpadear.

- ¡Así serán buenos! – escupe Rafael - ¡Echándonos el montón!

- Están noche perecerán tortugas. -

Leonardo no dice nada, continua mirándome con cierta confusión. Ya debe suponer el por qué Shredder tardó tanto en clamar venganza: reunió tantos ninjas como le fue posible para que, en esta noche, ellos no tuvieran forma de combatir a todos.

A una señal mía el ejército del Pie se abalanzaría sobre ellos como una jauría sobre su moribunda presa.

Están muertos.

Ya están muertos.

Sé perfectamente que son muy hábiles, y que existe una remota posibilidad que ellos puedan luchar contra los doscientos ninjas, pero esto es sólo la primera parte del plan. Estos ninjas los castigarán tanto como les sea posible, y es un gran número, pero esta jauría no se encargará de darles el golpe final que los enviara al otro mundo.

Ya están muertos.

- ¡Ataquen! -

El enjambre rojo y negro se lanza sobre las tortugas.

Leonardo me mira un segundo más antes de tener que defender su vida.

Yo observo.

Las penetrantes puntas de las sais, los giros vertiginosos de los chacos, los flexibles asentamientos de la vara bo, y los peligrosos cortes de las casi imperceptibles katanas… una vez más soy testigo de las habilidades portentosas de este pequeño clan que ha causado tantos problemas al Pie. Bien dicen que no existe enemigo pequeño. Sin embargo, este David le ha costado trabajo derribar a Goliat, y en esta ocasión, Goliat no será vencido por una insipiente piedrita.

- ¡De uno en uno, de uno en uno! -

- ¡No manchen! ¡Nos está lloviendo y bien tupido! -

- ¡Si pudiera tener un segundo para tomar mi bolsa…!

- De nada serviría Donatelo. - me digo a mi misma - Tu Acorazado está por…-

Un estruendo, más potente y ensordecedor que el trueno de un enfurecido cielo, cimbra la bodega.

- ¡NOOOOOO! -

De alguna forma, la tortuga de la bandana morada sabe que su vehiculo ha estallado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -

- ¡Esos malditos destruyeron el Acorazado! ¡Mi Acorazado! -

- ¡Y yo que olvide el número para el servicio del taxi seguro! -

Donatelo ya no se defiende, ataca con todo el coraje que puede desatar la pérdida de algo muy importante.

Si supiera que eso es un grave error.

- ¡Don, ahorra tus fuerzas! -

Leonardo le ordena., pero lo ignora.

- Deberías oír a tu líder, Donatelo, mermaras tus fuerzas más rápido. -

La tortuga descarga todo su rabia sobre los ninjas que se atreven a siquiera mirarlo con la intención de atacarlo.

Leonardo intenta ir hacia él, calmarlo, pero le es difícil, no tiene ni un momento para respirar, para pensar en cómo escapar, pero un grito lo distrae: Donatelo ha caído; es golpeado sin piedad.

- ¡Aléjense de mi hermano! –

En un despliegue de verdadero poder, Rafael se quita de encima a los ninjas con los que combate, salta hacia donde ha caído su hermano y despacha a sus opresores. Donatelo se recupera pronto y con su hermano, espalda con espalda, continúan luchando, como gatos pataleando en el agua y que luchan por no ahogarse e irse al oscuro fondo.

- ¡Miguel! ¡Repliegue! –

Leonardo logra de la misma manera que Rafael reunirse con sus hermanos.

- Bueno chicos – _dice Miguel Ángel entre esfuerzos a los ninjas contra los que pelea _– fue un gusto volver a verlos, tengo que correr como la Cenicienta, en pleno baile, pero donde manda capitán…-

Logra reunirse con sus hermanos. Estando juntos tienen más posibilidades de escapar.

Miro con aparente indiferencia cómo las tortugas luchas para sobrevivir, aunque algo me dice que traman algo. Me sorprende que hayan caído tan fácilmente en la trampa, si a Leonardo lo había puesto en alerta desde hace tiempo.

- Deben tener algo planeado. -

Lo único que puedo ver entre la batalla es la mirada de desconsuelo de Leonardo. Está decepcionado de mí. Luego mira a su derecha. Rafael asiente. Mira a su izquierda. Donatelo asiente. Éste mira a Miguel Ángel. Lo mismo.

Sospechando que esa es una clave, ordeno que ataquen con todo a los ninjas.

- ¡Ninjas del pie…! -

Pero repentinamente, suceden una serie de pequeñas explosiones en rededor de las tortugas, una densa cortina de humo blanco se extiende rápidamente de tal manera que únicamente agrede los pulmones de los ninjas; aún estando alejada, puedo apreciar cómo es lanzada una cuerda del techo de la bodega y una sombra desciende por ella con soltura, después oigo una discusión entre Leonardo y la sombra, aunque no del todo inteligible.

¡Corro para impedir que escapen!

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca para que no me afecte el humo y poder descubrir de quien se trata, me detengo en seco.

¿Yuuka?

Con demasiados ninjas desconcertados no puedo acercarme más, pero noto que su plática con Yuuka es amena.

- Todo está fríamente calculado, preciosa. – _afirma Rafael – _¿Qué no viste el aviso de "Tortugas trabajando"? -

- Eso pensé. Me parecía extraño que les estuvieran dando una paliza a ustedes chicos, pero creí que estaría bien que les ayudara. -

- No entiendo como "este" – _Rafael señala a Leonardo – _nunca te presentó, me agradas para cuñada. –

Ella sonríe. Pareciera que los conociera.

- Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para presentaciones. – _el humo comienza a disiparse_ – Y Lotus, esta es una misión muy peligrosa, debes irte. -

- Déjame pelear a tu lado. -

- No, yo no… puedo permitirlo. -

_La toma de los hombros_

_Karai no pierde __ese detalle._

¿Por qué la trata de esa manera? ¿Por qué Leonardo la mira de esa manera?

Un extraño sentimiento surge de mi interior. Un repentino coraje me ordena atacarla. ¡Ataco a mi amiga!

- ¡AAAAHHH! -

Ella se da cuenta de mis intenciones, de un salto deja a las tortugas, pasa sobre las cabezas de los ninjas que luchan por obtener una bocanada de aire fresco, y aterriza justo frente a mi.

Nuestras espadas chocan.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí! -

- ¡Wow! Karai, qué linda bienvenida de parte tuya. -

- ¡Te pregunte qué haces aquí! ¿Por qué ayudas a las tortugas? -

- Sabes que me gusta presentarme sin invitación. -

Le doy un empujón con la katana. Nos apartamos. La miro.

¡Esta Yuuka siempre tan entrometida¡

Pero me detengo a pensar, consigo apaciguar ese sentimiento de rabia. ¿Qué posibilidades existen de que los conozca? No hay tiempo para una charla. Ella intervino, y Leonardo es un chico gentil, debió pedirle que se fuera. Entonces… ¿Qué es lo vi? ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento?

No hay tiempo para esto.

El gas casi se ha disipado por completo, lo que hizo Yukka sirvió para aturdir a un gran número de ninjas. Las tortugas no pierden más tiempo y arremeten contra los que consiguieron no sucumbir. Hablan de cambiar la estrategia.

- ¡Leo, yo creo que deberíamos posponer el reencuentro con Shredder! – _propone Donatelo._

- ¡Tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con él de una vez por todas! -

- ¡Yo digo que vayamos por Karai y le preguntemos si su papi se encuentra en casa! -

- Yo preferiría regresar a casa. -

- ¿Qué eres Miguel: un hombre o un asustadizo gato?

- Soy una tortuga…

Tomó tanto tiempo para planear la estrategia… ¡y Yuuka lo desbaratado todo en segundos! Hay que ejecutar el plan B, pero debo conseguir que Yuuka se vaya.

- Yuuka, debes irte, esto no te incumbe. -

- Me gustaría medir fuerzas contigo, me gustaría descubrir si sabes cuál es el significado de la palabra Honor. -

- Estás acabando con mi paciencia. -

- No puedo creer que seas una ninja sin honor. Un guerrero se enfrenta cara a cara con su oponente, no tendiéndole trampas tan viles como ésta. –

- ¡Ja! No me digas lo qué es el honor si tú nunca lo has tenido. –

-¡ AAAAAHHH! – contengo su ataque - ¡Pude haber matado y robado por dinero, pero nunca, óyeme, nunca arrebate la vida de gente que no merecía irse al infierno anticipadamente por mi mano!

Es cierto. En sus cartas me contaba sobre el tipo de gente que eliminaba: narcotraficantes, tratantes de personas, pandilleros, mafiosos… Eso quiere decir… ¿que soy yo quien nunca he conocido lo que es el honor, por permanecer al lado de un hombre sin honor como lo es Shredder?

Eso no es cierto.

- ¡Tú qué sabes de tener un deber con tu clan! – la ataco - ¡Tú qué sabes de tener un deber con un padre! ¡Jamás tuviste un clan! ¡Jamás tuviste quien te amara! -

La mirada de Yuuka me desconcierta… jamás había visto tanta furia en ellos.

Sin poder anticipar sus movimientos, me derriba con sorprendente facilidad y dirige su espada a mi garganta.

- Qué estúpida eres. Eso que has confundido con lealtad es miedo, miedo de encararlo y decepcionarlo porque no has resultado ser la hija perfecta que anhelaba que fueras. Si en verdad tu padre te ama, él te perdonaría si dejaras el clan por…

Sus palabras se pierden tras una descomunal sombra.

Es mi padre.

Yuuka no terminó de hablar porque ha brotado un río de sangre de su cuerpo, gracias a una herida infligida por Shredder.

- Atacando… por la espalda… Oroku Saki… sólo así… podías venc…

Se desploma en el suelo.

Una enorme angustia se apodera de mí. Mi amiga, mi única amiga yace en un charco de sangre… ¡Quiero tirarme a su lado y suplicarle que se levante! ¡Que me restriegue en la cara que he sido una estúpida por no tener el valor de encarar a mi padre! ¡Que me diga que todavía es posible enfrentarlo y confesar que me he siento algo especial por el enemigo! ¡Que estoy enam…!

Pero los ojos incandescentes de Shredder quedan fijos en mí.

No puedo moverme, me ha paralizado el veneno del escorpión que tengo enfrente.

Levanta el aguijón que posee en su mano izquierda y… una ráfaga azul se interpone su camino; de inmediato surge una ráfaga roja, otra naranja y una más de color morado, se conjuntan en una portentosa ventisca y lo derriban. La ráfaga azul toma a mi amiga y se la lleva.

Estaba muy contenta de que ella regresara. Ahora se ha ido de nuevo, para siempre.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dis****claimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

- Eres una estúpida por no enfrentar a tu padre. -

Estás tan confundida. Yo también lo estuve, estuve confundida respecto a mis sentimientos, por eso intento que comprendas que estás cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida, pero también entiendo que no es fácil para ti tomar una decisión.

_- _Es tu padre; si en verdad te ama…-

Estaba diciéndote, amiga, cuando una enorme sombra de destrucción vino sobre mí; pude ver esos ojos… esos temibles ojos rojos, tan llameantes como la caldera misma del Infierno. Fui muy lejos al blasfemar contra tu poderoso protector, debo recibir un justo castigo por mi osadía; ¡Al fin mediré fuerzas con él!

Giro para enfrentar a Shredder.

Pero entonces el horror me invade, esa repentina aparición me hizo creer que se trataba de Saki, pero no lo es…

Es un Demonio.

¡KORE WA ONIDESU!

¡ONI!**

¡Un gigante con garras y colmillos afilados, dos cuernos malformados sobresalen de su cabeza, y su piel negra, más negra que la mancha del pecado que mancilla mi alma, resplandece por las llamas que emanan de la carreta en la que me llevará hacia el Fuego Eterno!

Caigo de rodillas

- ¡No me lleves! ¡No estoy lista para recibir mi castigo! ¡Una oportunidad! ¡Una oportunidad más, te lo suplico! -

Los imponentes ojos rojos no muestran ninguna migaja de misericordia.

Y súbitamente, clava sus garras en mi costado.

Me retuerzo de dolor hasta que mi frente toca el piso.

- ¡No quiero ir! ¡No puedes obligarme a ir! -

Intento levantarme, intento ponerme en pie, intento luchar, pero la sangre corre de mi cuerpo como un río nacido después de una portentosa lluvia. Pierdo sangre, pierdo fuerzas, pierdo la vida…

Estoy muriendo.

Es curioso… que en un momento así… sólo en un momento así descubres todo lo que podrías haber hecho, todo lo que no debiste hacer, y todo lo que dejas atrás…

Leonardo…

No quiero abandonar a Leonardo… no de nuevo…

- ¡No! -

¡Levanto mi cara y miro al Oni** con toda la rabia que poseo!

Pero no lo intimido nada.

Me agarra de los cabellos y me arrastra hacia su carreta.

Leonardo…

- ¡NO! -

Las fuertes manos del Oni me toman para lanzarme a la carreta. ¡Me llevará al Infierno! ¡No pude decirle a Leonardo cuánto lo amo! No pude decírselo, no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo he hecho, pero ahora que estoy muriendo quisiera decirle…

- ¡LEO! -

- Tranquila. Lotus, tranquila. -

Trato de levantarme y luchar pero la herida de mi costado me da un fuerte tirón que me obliga a tumbarme.

Me doblo en un inútil intento por controlar el dolor. La voz del Oni insiste en que me tranquilice, pero no puedo. ¡La vida es tan injusta! ¡No te da la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores!

Ahora acaricia mi cabeza… lo que es extraño, su tacto es agradable, sus caricias me ayudan a calmarme.

Abro los ojos. No hay carreta, ni fuego tampoco, no hay un horrible Oni frente a mí…

- Leonardo… -

-Tanto tiempo de conocernos y sigues llamando por mi nombre completo. -

Algo me dijo él, ahora me sonríe; no he entendido lo que me ha dicho, yo sólo quiero levantarme…

- No te levantes. -

Logro sentarme. Él se sienta a mi lado tratando de evitar que salga corriendo de ahí, pero dudo que yo pueda hacerlo.

Siento que algo que cubría mi cuerpo se desliza al incorporarme. Tengo frío. Tiemblo.

Él me abraza.

Me refugio en sus brazos.

Sintiéndome a salvo, segura de que el Oni no vendrá por mí en esta ocasión, trato de recordar lo que ha sucedido, pero un dolor comienza a martirizar ahora mi cabeza.

Ya no estoy segura si sigo soñando o no. Él me cuenta, entre brumas y ecos, lo que paso: que ellos fueron emboscados por los ninja del Pie, clan que debo conocer, que debo saber que hay un clan del Pie aquí en Nueva York; yo no respondo, no si es por el dolor que me lo impide o por lo bien que me siento; me sigue contando que ese clan y ellos son viejos enemigos y anoche fueron emboscados, y aunque parecían superarlos en número tenían todo planeado sólo que con mi presencia lo arruiné; recuerdo que me inmiscuí en esa pelea, pienso que fui una entrometida pero quería enfrentarme a mi amiga y ayudarle a comprender que cometía un error, y también quería enfrentar a Shredder; si hubiera conseguido matarlo… Me dice que el cabecilla del pie me atacó por la espalda, que logré esquivarlo por escasos centímetros, aún así consiguió hacerme un no muy profundo corte, que por mi propia inercia del repentino esquivo me golpee la cabeza…

La cabeza, eso es lo que palpita con insistencia… no, es mi corazón. Tenerlo tan cerca, mi corazón compite contra mi cabeza para ver quien estalla primero.

Continua hablándome, pero ya no me interesa lo que diga, con cierta urgencia la oscuridad vuelve a llamarme, me arrastra a su reino de miedo. Esta vez no me resisto, ya no le temo.

No se cuánto tiempo la oscuridad me tuvo en sus dominios, pero vuelvo a despertar sintiéndome mucho mejor.

Con energías renovadas, me pongo en pie. No examino el lugar en el que me encuentro, sé que estoy a salvo, lo que busco es mi peto, y lo hallo, doblado sobre una cama que está junto a la mía; lo tomo, me sorprende que esté limpio, incluso huele a suavizante de telas; sonrió al imaginar las molestia que debió tomarse él para que me sintiera como en casa. Eso sería este lugar para mí de no haber huido, y esto es lo que quiero que mi amiga entienda, que los errores se pagan muy caro, pero comienzo a pensar que nunca levantará una mano en contra de su padre. Yo haré eso por ella.

Extiendo mi peto para ponérmelo pero noto una rasgadura.

- ¡Está arruinado! -

Resoplo de indignación. ¿Ahora que me pondré? No puedo salir en busca de mi odiado enemigo con sólo la venda cubriendo mi torso; entonces veo otra prenda, la tomo.

- Una playera. -

Sin mangas, con un amplio cuello redondo, color verde azulado, con un estampado en blanco que dice _Paris_…

- Y a mi medida. - me la pongo sintiendo un leve dolor.

Ciertamente es de chica, pero no me imagino cómo la obtuvo…

-O como supo mi talla. –

Decidida a averiguar esto primero, tomo la funda y mi katana, la coloco a mi espalda, salgo, y no hay nadie. Camino hacia un estanque que hay en medio de la casa.

- Veo que decidieron mudarse a un lugar más amplio. -

- Cómodo sobretodo. -

No me sorprende la anciana voz, ya había notado su presencia.

- Con cuatro jóvenes impetuosos debe ser un lugar muy ideal, Maestro Splinter. – lo reverencio.

- Hay ocasiones que creo que no es suficiente espacio. -

- Puedo imaginarlo. -

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- Bien, gracias. -

- Tu herida no fue grave, pero mi hijo Leonardo no se separó de ti en toda la noche ni en todo el día. -

- ¿Ya ha ascendido la Luna nuevamente? -

- Sí. -

- Dormí demasiado. -

- Necesitabas descansar. -

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento: Leonardo, ¿donde se encuentra? -

- Sus hermanos y él salieron a cumplir con su deber para con la ciudadanía. -

- ¿No teme que el clan del Pie intente emboscarlos de nuevo? -

- Un ninja siempre está preparado para lo inesperado Señorita Yuuka, aunque ciertamente una bella mujer puede desbaratar el plan más minuciosamente planeado. -

- Lamento haber arruinado el ataque, pero Shredder también tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo. -

- Ya pensaremos en otra alternativa. -

- Yo ya he pensado en una. – hago otra reverencia – Si me disculpa, debo hacerle una visita a ese "amigo". -

Se interpone en mi camino.

- Es una imprudencia mortal, niña, enfrentar a Shredder en su madriguera; estando tú debilitada y sin apoyo, te puede costar la vida. -

- Conozco a la perfección las habilidades de mi amigo, además, esto depende de la felicidad de alguien a quien estimo. -

- Si te sucede algo mi hijo sufriría mucho. -

Su voz de padre me obliga a reflexionar. No es que no confíe en mis habilidades, pero si marcho ahora, si enfrento a Shredder ahora, es posible que no pueda vencerle, y tengo una muy buena razón para no morir.

- ¿Aceptaría a esta asesina en su hogar? -

- Yo no veo a una asesina, sino a una mujer que ha aceptado que ha cometido errores y piensa enmendarlos. -

- ¿Leonardo… ya le ha dicho sobre mi? -

- Sobre ti y también sobre la otra mujer que posee la otra mitad de su corazón, sobre su dilema de no poder elegir a nadie. Abrumado porque creyó que te perdía, abrumado por ser el culpable de haber dejado que partieras, de haber permitido que regresaras… finalmente, decidió contarme todo. -

- No lamento en absoluto haber puesto a Leonardo en este dilema. Regresé para estar a su lado, incluso esperando que alguien más se haya ganado su corazón, pero finalmente he decidido pelear por su amor; aunque por ahora mi prioridad es aniquilar a Shredder cuanto antes, pero esto puede esperar uno o dos días más. -

- Me alegra que hayas recapacitado, y me alegra más saber tu resolución por reclamar a mi hijo enteramente para ti. -

- ¿Le… place que yo…? -

- Como te dije, Leonardo me ha revelado todo; aunque tenía mis sospechas, pero la otra mujer que él pretende no me complace en lo absoluto, y te pido – toma mis manos – que uses ese poder que tienes como mujer, para que recuperes a mi Leonardo y lo rescates de las garras de esa bruja. -

Termina de hablar con enfado.

Si esa es la bravura que un padre puede desencadenar por asegurarse que sus hijos vivan una vida feliz, prefiero no contradecirlo.

Un peculiar sonido se hace oír con insistencia. El Maestro saca su celular de su viejo kimono.

-¿Hola? Hola. Nunca he logro entender cómo usar esta cosa. -

_- Sensei, ya respondió_. – es Rafael - ¿_Adivine qué hizo su hijo el descarriado? Y no me refiero a mí_. -

- ¿Qué ha hecho Leonardo ahora? – inspira para tomar la noticia como el centrado maestro de Ninjitsu que es y no como el angustiado padre de cuatro impetuosos chicos.

- _Pues_. – Splinter suspira de preocupación – r_esulta que fue a ver a "ya sabe quien", que quería asegurarse que estaba bien, y es que no pudimos decirle que no, fue muy convincente, se puso en peor berrinche que Miguel_…

- _Yo no hago eso_. – se oye un grito un tanto alejado.

- … _pero hubiera visto lo preocupado que estaba temiendo por "ya sabe quien", así que le dijimos que no se tardara, y como buenos hermanitos entrometidos que somos lo seguimos, y la vio, parecía que no le había pasado nada, y después de que hablaron un rato se fue, y parecía que Leo estaba por regresar, pero en eso pegó la carrera, y vamos siguiéndolo, ¡va derechito al Pie! ¡Intentamos darle alcance pero está como poseído_! ¡S_eguro que va a ajustar cuentas con "aquel" de una vez por todas_! -

- ¡Hijo, te lo suplico! ¡Detén a tu hermano! -

Fue la angustiosa suplica que oí del Maestro Splinter lo que me hizo salir "como alma que lleva el demonio" en una carreta para interceptar a Leonardo. ¿Por qué busca darle muerte a su enemigo tan tempestivamente? Yo estoy bien, no creo que busque venganza por mí, aunque el Maestro Splinter dijo que él estuvo muy preocupado. Yo he sido la gota que ha derramado el vaso: cansado de ver amenazada constantemente a su familia, ha decidido terminar con su enemigo definitivamente.

- Espérame Leonardo, yo también tengo que ajustar cuentas con Saki. ¡Juntos mataremos a ese maldito que ha lastimado por mucho tiempo a quienes amamos! -

.

No me sigas.

¡Te suplique que no me siguieras!

¿Por qué no puedes comprenderme? Así como te fue fácil perdonarme mi desaparición de tres días, así como me perdonaste que los emboscara, te debería haber sido fácil comprender mi decisión.

_- Debo hacerlo_. -

- _¡Debe existir otra manera_! -

- _Ofrendaré mi vida a cambio de que mi padre les perdone la deuda que tienen con él_. -

- ¡_No_! – me tomó con fuerza de los hombros - _¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!_ -

- _No solo es por ustedes, por ti; mi padre me ha pedido la cabeza de mi amiga_. -

- _¿Tu amiga?_ -

- _La chica que ayer se entrometió en nuestra pelea, y por quien te pregunte y me has dicho que está bien, ella se llama Yukka, a ella la conozco desde que éramos niñas, y ayer, por razones que desconozco, se interpuso en nuestra batalla; eso ofendió mucho a Shredder y me ha exigido que le lleve su cabeza; no puedo hacerlo, es mi amiga y no puedo hacerlo_. -

- _¿Tu…. amiga?_ – me soltó repentinamente, tenía una expresión de total estupefacción.

- _Entiendo que no me creas; no te conté de ella porque no consideré que fuera necesario; después de mucho tiempo de no saber de ella, no creí que valiera la pena, pero volvió; quise hablarte de su retorno y lo inmensamente feliz que me hizo, pero tuve que encerrarme por tres día para preparar la aniquilación de tu clan; ahora la vida de ella corre peligro por su intromisión y tiene que ser por mi propia mano, pero no puedo… ¡No puedo hacerlo, Leonardo! ¡No quiero matar a mi amiga, igual que no he podido matarte! Prefiero ofrendar mi vida a Shredder que antes que matar a las dos únicas personas de este mundo que he querido y amado. ¿Puedes comprender por qué te pedí primero que me juraras no seguirme después de revelarte que esta será última noche que nos vemos?_ -

- _Tu amiga…_ -

- _Sí, mi amiga. Por ella y por ti es que ofreceré mi vida al demonio que tengo por padre para que les perdone_. -

No me dijo nada, creí que había aceptado mi decisión y mi suplica a pesar de su incredulidad.

- _Adiós Leonardo_. – fue lo que le dije.

No pude darle un abrazo o… un beso, ningún tipo de demostración de mi cariño por él, sentí que si lo hacía, me quedaría a su lado para no enfrentar a mi padre, pero conseguí dominarme.

Y corrí. Estoy huyendo de la misma manera que huyó mi amiga hace mucho tiempo. La critiqué y ahora hago lo mismo: prefiero morir a manos de mi padre antes que revelarle mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, mis anhelos, mis desdichas...

Intentas detenerme, Leonardo, te pedí que no me siguiera, pero debo cumplir con mi destino.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**N/A:**

*****_ Kore wa Onidesu (Es un demonio)_

******Oni es un demonio de la cultura japonesa. Como suele suceder en las mitologías, hay varias versiones de lo que es un Oni, pero hay una que lo describe como un monstruo montado en una carreta en llamas para apoderarse del alma de un malvado antes de morir.

Bueno (un suspirote), ojala les haya gustado este capitulo. Estuvo leve, creo, pero la hora de la verdad se acerca (Dioses, en que líos nos metemos, Loeriel), el siguiente capítulo se revela todo el misterio.

n.n

Cualquier cosa que tengan que opinar sobre lo que les parece el fic, dejen review, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic.

Este capítulo es el desenlace, ojala sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

_Con la colaboración especial de Lita y Renny_

Jamás había contradicho las órdenes de Shredder. Cualquiera de sus enemigos que consideraba dignos de enviar a su Shinigami* personal, éste nunca se opuso a terminar con sus vidas, pero con dos individuos no pudo acatar la orden.

- ¿Por qué? -

Medité la respuesta a esa pregunta todo el trayecto pensando en cualquier excusa para no revelar mis sentimientos, pero no la halle, o al menos a una de mis dos inquietudes.

- Karai, ¿por qué has regresado con las manos vacías? -

-Maestro… -

Bajo la mirada pero no por vergüenza al no cumplir con su mandato, si no para no ver su expresión de decepción.

- Te ordené que me trajeras la cabeza de Hasumori. ¿Por qué has desobedecido?

- Maestro… Padre… - me armo de valor y levanto la cabeza – no te he obedecido sencillamente porque Hasumori Yuuka es mi amiga. -

- ¿Tu amiga? -

-Yuuka y yo entablamos amistad desde el tiempo en que fui la invitada en el clan Haru. Es mi amiga y la conozco: es libre como el viento, va y viene a su antojo; no tiene ningún tipo de ataduras, con un clan ni con un amo; sencillamente, va por la vida hastiando a todos, por eso actuó impertinentemente en nuestra batalla contra las tortugas; dudo que tenga una alianza con ellos, de ser así, lo sabría. – sin embargo, no he podido platicar mucho con ella dadas las circunstancias, no puedo ser del todo honesta, pero si con ello puedo ganar la absolución de mi padre, lo haré.

- Ciertamente hace lo que le place. Ahora comprendo que debí hacerme cargo de ella antes de que decidiera salir a explorar el mundo. Todavía puede remediarse ese desacierto. -

Suspiro enormemente aliviada. Shredder es un hombre desalmado, pero nunca desaprovecha las oportunidades que se le presentan; conoce perfectamente las habilidades de mi amiga y hará un nuevo intento por que se alíe.

- Si así lo deseas, Padre… - vuelvo a adoptar una actitud sumisa – personalmente me encargaré de hacerle llegar tu invitación para unirse al clan del Pie. -

- Doi suru**. -

Me incorporo, me inclino ante él y camino hacia la salida lo más tranquilamente que me es posible; quisiera salir corriendo a explicarle a Yuuka el por qué de mi larga ausencia y sobre lo que ha sucedido esta noche; aunque dudo que ella acepte integrarse a mi clan, pero al menos he conseguido posponer su persecución, o mejor aún, espero que mi padre tome en cuenta mi amistad con ella antes de volver a pensar en reclamar su vida.

- Karai. -

Debo volverme. Aguardo a que me diga que es lo que necesita.

- Hay algo en lo que… – se pone de pie y camina hacia donde me detuve – he estado meditando: sobre tu ineptitud para capturar a las tortugas. -

- Aceptaré el castigo que merezco. -

- No es únicamente eso. – me tenso porque está frente a mí y su mirada es acusadora – Me tomé mi tiempo para planear mi venganza. – comienza caminar por el salón – Disfrutaba de cada detalle, de cada movimiento de mi mano que vaticinaba el sufrimiento de mis enemigos, me regocijaba con lo mucho que iba a hacerles sufrir; sin embargo, esperaba que tú tomaras la iniciativa, esperaba que quisieras complacerme y me traerías el caparazón vacío de esas molestas creaturas; esperé y esperé, y esperé, no lo hiciste. – un leve temblor se apodera de mí – Por un tiempo pensé que se debía a tu promesa sin sentido que les hiciste al clan Hamato; por muy enérgico que fui contigo, creí que por esa promesa era que no te atrevías a traerme los cadáveres de esos molestos fenómenos; aun así te perdone tu desobediencia porque eres mi hija; y anoche, pensé en darte una última oportunidad para convencerme de tu lealtad para con el clan, para conmigo. – eso intuí – Sin embargo, una extravagante idea surgió en mi mente después de que un ninja me confirmara que has tenido reuniones con el líder del clan Hamato. – ¡lo sabe! – Me parecido curioso que no te percataras de que estabas siendo vigilada; mi mejor ninja y no se dio cuenta de que sus pasos estaban siendo seguidos, no se dio cuenta que me enteraba de cada movimiento suyo. -

Se vuelve hacia mí.

Abro la boca para decirle que mi intención de ver a Leonardo fue para renovar mi promesa que le hice, sólo por eso lo citaba… pero mi padre levanta una mano indicándome que le permita continuar hablando.

- Pero consideré que lo hacías a propósito para que yo no llegara a desconfiar de tus actos, o al menos al inicio de tus reuniones con Leonardo, – se acerca para volver a estar frente a mí – por lo que deje de espiarte; salvo que hace unos meses sucedió algo extraño: estábamos almorzando, yo te platicaba de las más resientes adquisiciones del corporativo, pero tú no me prestabas la más minima atención. -

La noche anterior fue cuando Leonardo se atrevió a confesarme sus sentimientos. Estaba tan feliz de ello, estaba muy feliz… Muerdo mi lengua para no sonreír. ¡Años de entrenamiento sobre el control de mis emociones y no pude ocultar mi dicha!

- Fue cuando me vi obligado a seguir espiándote. Mi espía me comentaba sobre los inusuales acercamientos entre ustedes, como si de ser amigos fueran algo más; fue cuando ya no tenías cuidado en ver si eras vigilada, fue cuando esa idea extravagante asaltó mi mente, pero me había negado a creer que… Sólo que hoy, al decir tú esas palabras… me has dicho que no matarías a tu amiga… la estimas y no la matarías siquiera por mí; con esas palabras ha tomado fuerza esa idea: sientes algo por Leonardo. – mi corazón se detiene un segundo - Es la única explicación para que no te hayas hecho cargo tu misma por sacar esa piedra en mi zapato. - me toma de los hombros con fuerza - ¡No ha sido esa estúpida promesa que le hiciste por lo que no me has traído su cabeza sin que yo me hubiera molestado en pedírtelo! ¡No me hubiera importado esa promesa si continuaras respetándome! ¡No hubiera importado esa promesa si mi Shinigami se hubiera hecho cargo de esos fenómenos hace tiempo! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Amas a Leonardo? ¡¿Lo amas? ¡Por eso no te atreves a matarlo! Acepto tu amistad con Hasumori pero ¿por qué él? ¡¿Por qué precisamente él, que es nuestro enemigo?

Soy una cobarde. No me atreví a revelarle a mi padre mi secreto, tampoco me he atrevido a decir esa palabra, que para muchos debe ser la más hermosa de todas pero a mi me da miedo… Y ahora que lo sabe, ahora que me exige que la diga… no puedo. Pienso en decirle que lo lamento, que no planee que sucediera esto, pero… hubo algo en él que…

Entonces…

- ¡SHREDDER! -

Un grito de guerra se oye del otro lado de la puerta, que es abierta con tal facilidad. Varios ninjas yacen inconcientes a los pies de quien acaba de llegar, entra; otros ninjas más parecen pero Shredder les indica que nos dejen solos, se van, dejando la puerta cerrada.

- Leonardo. – Oroku Saki lo saluda como si le fuera grata su inesperada presencia – Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarnos. -

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! -

Leonardo se ve bastante agotado. Tuve que advertir de su intromisión para ganar tiempo y entregarle mi vida a mi padre a cambio de que perdonara a Yuuka y al clan Hamato, pero no lo conseguí. Él está aquí para impedir ofrendar lo único que me queda; he perdido el honor al entregar mi corazón al enemigo; he perdido la dignidad al ocultárselo a mi padre; estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo único que me queda a cambio de que terminara la disputa entre nuestros clanes, pero él está aquí, con ello he perdido el orgullo que me quedaba.

La fiereza con la que he visto que es capaz de luchar y que ahora está emergiendo poderosamente no ha disminuido nada en Leonardo.

- Es bueno que hayas venido – continua diciendo mi padre; suelta su agarre sobre mí - porque es justamente contigo con quien deseo hablar. -

- ¡Yo no he venido a hablar! ¡Has traspaso el límite de mi tolerancia y he venido a acabar contigo de una vez por todas! -

- Leonardo, date cuenta que estás agotado y herido. -

- Esa es la manera en la que te gusta pelear: con una ventaja segura sobre tu oponente. -

- Esta vez quisiera que las cosas estuvieran niveladas. -

Eso sorprendió a Leonardo tanto como a mí. ¿Shredder quiere una pelea justa?

- Pues las cosas están niveladas. – dice otra voz.

Todos volteamos hacia una ventana; ésta es abierta desde fuera, y entra el poseedor de esa voz.

Es Yuuka. ¿A qué ha venido?

Entra sin esperar a que alguien la invite a pasar

- Hasumori Yuuka. - dice Shredder – Me alegra verte. Hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo, pero será otro día; como ves, estoy atendiendo otro asunto. -

- Este asunto también me incumbe. -

Leonardo se apresura a estar al lado de ella. Le habla en susurros.

Verlos juntos, verlo a él tan preocupado por ella… Mi padre la hirió, Leonardo se llevó a Yuuka a su casa para atender sus heridas, fue inevitable que cruzaran palabra, pero me molesta, me molesta verlos juntos.

- Disculpen. – dice mi padre para llamar la atención de ellos, pero pareciera que han olvidado en qué lugar se encuentran.

Ese extraño impulso que ya me había dominado antes de nueva cuenta toma las riendas, camino precipitadamente hacia ellos.

- Por favor vete. – al acercarme, logro oír que le suplica Leonardo.

- ¿Y dejarte toda la diversión para ti solo? No, gracias. – le sonríe coquetamente.

Yuuka nunca cambiara, pero que le sonría a Leonardo me enfurece.

- No deberías estar aquí. – casi le grito.

- Eso… eso es lo que intentado decirle. – dice Leonardo, muy nervioso.

- Hasumori – habla mi padre - insisto en que deberías retirarte…- pero ese impulso me obliga ignorarlo incluso a él.

- Por fastidiarle la diversión a mi padre te atreviste a interferir ayer; él estaba dispuesto a cortarte la cabeza pero supliqué por ti, te he salvado la vida, ¡y vienes a insistir que te mate! ¿Qué pretendes? -

Estoy tan furiosa con ella que me parece que el temor emerge en Leonardo, pero también lo ignoro, es más importante disuadir a Yuuka.

- Yo no he venido buscando mi muerte. - desenfunda su katana – Yo le daré muerte a Oroku Saki. -

Me sorprenden tanto sus palabras… ella corre hacia mi padre sin que yo mueva un solo dedo.

- ¡Lotus, espera! – Leonardo grita y corre tras ella.

La ha llamado Lotus. Por un momento eso me parece imposible, que la conozca por su otro nombre, pero la voz de la razón se impone, debieron platicar muy amenamente durante su corta estancia en la guarida.

Me vuelvo para ver cómo Yuuka ataca a mi padre que no está armado. Leonardo se ha detenido, evalúa la situación,

La ágil katana de Yuuka corta el aire a escasos centímetros de la persona buscando el corazón para traspasarlo.

- Dijo que quiere matar a Oroku Saki. -

La convicción de matar a Shedder se muestra abiertamente en sus facciones.

- Quiere matar a mi padre. -

Finalmente comprendo que es firme su decisión, no el por qué: ¿desde cuando ella arriesga la vida por alguien que apenas conoce? Debo intervenir.

- ¡Yuuka! – con mi espada me interpongo entre su asedio y Shredder - ¿Qué demonios intentas? -

- Si muere Saki serás libre, amiga. -

- ¿Libre? -

- Él es quien te impide volar, es tu lastre que te mantiene en el suelo. – ejerce más presión sobre mi katana - Yo lo mataré y serás libre para volar, para ir con aquel a quien amas. -

- Te has vuelto loca. -

- Sí, lo estoy. Enloquecí estando en ese frío y oscuro abismo que es la soledad y no quiero que te suceda lo mismo. -

- ¡¿Y esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo cómo aniquilas a mi padre? -

- No, pelea si quieres; te he vencido siempre y esta vez no será diferente. Después me lo agradecerás. -

No puedo creerlo… no puedo creerlo. Mi amiga dice querer ayudarme: haciendo a un lado a Oroku Saki podré estar con…

Ella me mira con tristeza pero su decisión refulja en sus ojos.

La esperanza la siento emerger en mí por primera vez en mi vida. Nunca esperé salir de las calles; nunca espere que quien me adoptó llegase a quererme; nunca esperé tener una amiga; nunca esperé amar a alguien; nunca espere poder decirlo… ahora creo que es posible que pueda estar a lado de Leonardo.

¿En verdad esa es la solución?

No me permite intentar llegar a una respuesta, Yuuka me da un fuerte empujón haciéndome a un lado y salta como un feroz tigre sobre su presa, pero a esta presa no le será tan fácil hincarle sus filosas garras; Shredder la esquiva, salta hacia donde está el pedestal de metal cuya llama permanecía serena ante tremenda discusión, lo toma y lo usa para defenderse.

Leonardo continua observando la pelea.

¡Pero yo no me voy a quedar observando!

- ¡KKyyyaahhh! -

¡Bloqueo su ataque y la empujo, ella retrocede! ¡No le doy tiempo a que recupere el equilibrio! ¡Lanzo uno tras oro tras otro cada empuje, cada golpe, cada estocada, con una precisión y una agilidad que desconocía que poseía!

- ¡Asesina es lo que eres! ¡La muerte es lo único que conoces! ¡La muerte es la única solución para ti! – apenas logra esquivar mis embistes - ¡No sabes lo que significa un sacrificio por amor! – de reojo logro ver cómo Leonardo y Shredder se apartan - ¡No sabes lo que es soportar el peso del mundo para evitar que aplaste a quien estimas! ¡No sabes el dolor que provoca cada pedrada que te arrojan por querer a una escoria pero aún así sigues a su lado! ¡No sabes lo que es anhelar sacrificar tu vida para proteger a quienes aprecias! -

¡Contengo su golpe, un puño que busca estamparse en mi rostro y le propino una patada en el estomago que la lanza lejos!

He herido a mi amiga… y no lo lamento.

Me acerco sin mostrar compasión por ella.

- Como si el matar a alguien sólo implicara soplar sobre la llama de una vela para extinguir su luz. -

- Eso es lo que implica, Karai. – escucho que mi padre me confirma, pero yo quiero que mi amiga comprenda que éste no es el caso.

- Vaya, has mejorado desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos. –

- Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado y que ignoras. -

- He aprendido otras. – se pone de pie, la he lastimado, pero para nada he conseguido quebrantar su orgullo – Creía que la oscuridad del Universo era infinita; pero alguien me mostró que no es así, ese alguien se ha convertido en la luz que me guía en ese abismo en el que he caído, quien merece vivir una vida sin el asedio constante de Shredder, además de ti; lo aprendí de quien amo. -

Voltea mirar a Leonardo.

Es curioso. La mente puede captar el entorno de una manera asombrosamente rápida: si tropiezas, recuperas el equilibrio casi al instante para no caer; si vas conduciendo y un perro cruza la calle, reaccionas al instante y pisas el freno para no atropellarlo; si alguien te arroja un globo lleno con agua, tus manos se aprestan al instante a protegerte… pero hay cosas que la mente prefiere entregarte en pequeños bocados.

- Shredder – continúa - es la hierba que ahorca a la flor y le impide crecer, él ha traído muerte y destrucción a esta ciudad, y para evitar que continúe arruinando la vida de más gente, hay que cortar de raíz a esa hierba o volverá a surgir. Leonardo y yo nos encargaremos de eso. -

Ella extiende su mano a él, pero no la toma.

- ¿Leonardo? -

- Creo… creo que podemos posponerlo para otro día. – hasta entonces toma su mano y la lleva directo a la ventana por la que entró.

- ¡Leonardo, no hay que desaprovechar esta oportunidad! -

-Otro día… otro día. -

- No hay día que no llegue, Leonardo. – dice mi padre, curiosamente divertido – ni plazo que no se cumpla. -

Él se vuelve pero no se detiene.

- Lo… sé, lo sé, pero hoy no es día. -

Yo apenas comienzo a digerir lo que Yuuka dijo.

- Esperen. – me apresuro a interponerme en su huida – Yukka, ¿has dicho que amas a Leonardo? -

- Es lo que dije. –

- Y están tan tranquila… entonces no lo sabes. -

- ¿Saber qué? –

Miro a Leonardo, pero no dice nada, tiene un raro aspecto, como si quisiera desaparecer de aquí. Luego aparto de ella la mano de él, con brusquedad, comenzaba a fastidiarme que estuvieran tan cerca.

A Yuuka le sorprende mi gesto.

- Sé que no te había dicho nada sobre él, - dice ella - pero ha sido noches muy ajetreadas: no te apareces, a él le tienden una trampa, a mí hieren a traición, – mira con resentimiento a mi padre – Leonardo me estuvo cuidando, después él decidió atacar tu clan completamente solo y… -

- Sí, han sido unas noches muy agitadas, - le digo, luego me vuelvo a Leonardo, continua tenso - pero incluso así debiste decirle. -

- ¿Decirme qué? Cómo les gusta dar rodeos. -

Pongo mis manos en mi cintura y me planto frente a ella:

- Yo soy la mujer que le brindó la fuerza para salir del hoyo en el que TÚ lo enterraste vivo. Yo soy la mujer que curó sus alas que TÚ le quebraste. Yo soy la mujer que lo revivió con su calor después de que TÚ lo mataste con una bofetada de tu fría indiferencia. -

Me mira boquiabierta. No logra decir nada, luego mira a Leonardo, pero él continúa sin habla, le mira insistentemente, buscando la respuesta pero él no habla; voltea hacia mí, veo en su mirada un gran desconcierto; vuelve a mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Leo! ¿por qué no dices algo? – parece que el llamarlo de esa manera lo hace reaccionar.

- No esperaba que conocieras al clan de Pie. -

- Vengo de Japón.-

- No esperaba que conocieras a Karai. -

- Debes saber que el Pie ha absorbido a muchos otros clanes más pequeños. -

- No esperaba que fuera tu amiga. -

- Aunque no lo intuyeras, en algo tan delicado… - me uno a la discusión – debiste ponerme al tanto cuanto antes. -

Él retrocede.

- Sí. – Yuuka está de acuerdo conmigo – No importa que nunca haya pasado por tu mente la lejana posibilidad de que ella y yo nos conociéramos, pero te pedí que hablaras con ella lo más pronto posible. – da un paso hacia delante.

- Pero… - él habla, continúa retrocediendo - no la había visto en varias noches, no quise interponerme en lo que estuviera haciendo y…-

- Insisto: en algo tan delicado, debiste encontrar la manera de hacérmelo saber; - avanzo hacia él y vuelve a retroceder - si te hubieras decidido, hubieras hallado la manera de contactarme. -

- Estoy segura de que no hubiera sido la primera vez que burla la vigilancia.-

- No. Ya lo ha hecho antes. -

- ¿Con que ya ha venido antes? – dice Shredder, de quien me había olvidado, y sigo ignorando.

- Y el Señor Ninja no pudo hacer lo imposible por verte. – Yuuka se cruza de brazos – Se excusaba diciendo, antes de revelarme tu nombre siquiera, que tenía que decirte a ti primero lo que estaba pasando y decía que estabas muy ocupada para poder hablar. -

- ¿Ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de decirte mi nombre? -

- No. -

- Y yo que creía que me amabas. – avanzo hacia él, furiosa.

Retrocede.

- Yo…-

- ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? – dice Yuuka.

Avanzamos. Retrocede.

Se oyen unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, pero yo no voy a atender hasta que esté aclarado este asunto.

- Si lo hubieras hecho, hubiera suspendido lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, los tres estuviéramos en lugar tranquilo, conversando, sin que Yuuka y tú estuvieran arriesgando la vida justamente aquí. -

- Ni tú tampoco estarías arriesgando la tuya. -

- ¡Qué hombre tan indeciso resultaste ser Leonardo! -

- ¡Eres un ninja, la duda no existe en ti! -

- ¡Creí que era un ninja excepcional, pero ya he comprobado que no! -

- ¡Y hemos caído a tus pies por tus falsos encantos! -

- ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Mutantes o humanos, todos son iguales! -

- ¡Yo te apoyo en eso, amiga! -

- ¡ESPEREN! – Oroku Saki nos sorprende, se ha interpuesto entre nosotras y Leonardo – Esperen un momento. -

Lo que sea que haya sido ese remolido que nos había envuelto a ambas y llevado al borde de algo cercano a la demencia…se ha disipado, incluso Yuuka recuerda el por qué está ahí, pero habla con cautela.

- Pensaba decirte, Saki, que esto no debería importarte, pero a pesar de todo, eres el padre de la novia. -

- Considero – habla Oriku Saki - que sus dudas y su desencanto no deben ser arrojados indiscriminadamente contra este muchacho; después de todo, también ha sido victima de las circunstancias. -

Miro a Leonardo, está visiblemente angustiado, ignoro si por nuestro desborde de inquietud, o porque Shredder está abogando por él.

¿No estarás buscando quedar bien con él, cierto papá?

Yuuka suspira, resignadamente aceptando los hechos.

- _Destinity_ ha hecho de las suyas, de nuevo. -

- Esto deja en claro que sencillamente somos marionetas que manipula a su antojo. – Oroku Saki apoya esa irrefutable verdad.

- Eso no es cierto. – Leonardo finalmente dice algo, aunque estando encubierto por mi padre, se hace un lado, sólo un poco – Yo controlo mi destino: yo decidí no esperar más a Lotus; yo decidí darle a Karai un lugar en mi corazón; yo decidí darle a Lotus una segunda oportunidad; yo decidí que era mejor esperar para poder hablar; yo decidí venir y terminar con una vida aunque la mía propia estuviera en peligro porque me pareció que era la única opción… y aunque pareció suicidio, fue la manera en que nos hemos enterado de sobre… la bifurcación en la que todos viramos y nos hemos extraviado. -

Nadie dice nada, y esto sería un silencio asfixiante de no ser por los golpes en la puerta que se intensifican.

- Si es así como piensas, entonces tienes que decidir Leonardo. – Oroku Saki toma la palabra, sin apartarse – Quería propone que ellas dos se enfrentaran y quien sobreviviera, sería tu compañera, pero ya que piensas así, entonces decide: Únete a Hasumori, despedaza el corazón de Karai, y te juro que yo mismo te arrancaré el corazón con mi mano desnuda. Acepta a mi hija, y te prometo que serás el heredero del clan del Pie, obtendrás riqueza y poder, pero sobretodo, para mi tranquilidad, tendré a alguien confiable a quien entregarle a mi hermosa hija. -

A Yuuka le sorprenden esas palabras, las palabras de mi querido padre, de quien nunca dude de su cariño.

Leonardo tan sólo baja la mirada.

- No puedo decidir por ninguna de las dos. – Shredder se vuelve bruscamente – A una la amo por su desenfado; a otra por su acatamiento; a una la amo por su libertad, a otra la amo por su lealtad; a una la amo por su risa, a otra la amo por su sensatez; a una la amo por su extravagancia, a otra la amo por su sencillez, y… - se atreve a levantar la mirada - podría seguir haciendo la lista sobre lo que me atrae de una y otra, pero sería muy larga y el día está por llegar. -

- Te facilitare las cosas. – dice Shredder en un tono escalofriante – Decidiré por ti. – ataca a Yuuka.

Me asusto al presenciar de nueva cuenta esa mirada asesina de mi padre, pero al siguiente segundo me digo que soy una tonta; Yuuka contiene el ataque sin esfuerzo.

- En un combate justo, no te facilitarte las cosas, Saki. -

Los dos se miran con un odio extremo, pero ¿a quien ayudo? Ahora comprendo el dilema de Leonardo.

Él se lanza sobre Shredder justo cuando una explosión derriba la puerta e inunda el recinto con polvo y astillas.

Cuando el polvo se va disipando, Yuuka y Leonardo han desaparecido.

Oroku Saki te inmediato pide cuentas de lo que ha ocurrido con la seguridad; le dicen que las otras tres tortugas consiguieron llegar hasta donde él, hasta su recinto.

Mientras él amenaza con hacer rodar cabezas, yo corro hacia una apertura de la pared que fue destruida. Veo a lo lejos cómo corren las tortugas por sobre los edificios para ponerse a salvo. Yuuka no va con ellos.

El aire que se cuela por esa apertura es frío, pero es más fría la desolación que aprisiona mi alma.

- No quisiste elegir Leonardo, lo que quiere decir que dejas en mis manos elegir por ti, y por sobre ti, por sobre tu amor está mi amiga, la elijo a ella. -

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . – . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**N/A**: *_Shinigami_ (se traduce como Dios de la Muerte)es la personificación de la Muerte en la mitología japonesa.

**D_oi suru (De acuerdo)_

Y bueno, ahora sí está dicho todo, sólo falto yo para abogar en mi defensa: como leyeron, el fic se centró más en Yuuka y Karai; la idea original fue de Lita (por eso puse que era su petición especial), ella tuvo la idea de que Leo se involucrara con Lotus (Yuuka para efectos de este fic) y con Karai, pero sobre todo que ellas dos fueran amigas, por eso en el fic ellas son las protagonistas y no se enfoca tanto en Leo; la trama en sí yo fui desarrollándola (seguro se notó mi preferencia por Lotus), así que lamento si ustedes esperaban un verdadero embrollo pero no se me da bien estos embrollos amorosos; lo que es el final se decidió con dos votos contra uno: nada para nadie; y bueno, así quedó, ya se imaginarán por quién vote yo n.n y ya se imaginarán de quiénes fueron los otros dos votos n.n (Lita *cara de enfado*: ¡Hey!) (Renny: ¡Qué ardida!), pero de cualquier forma, espero que el final no les haya decepcionado.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ojala y dejen uno más para este capítulo; y ya saben: cualquier opinión y/o jitomatazos son bienvenidos.

El epilogo ya está arriba.


	13. EPILOGO

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**BIFURCACIÓN**

Epilogo

Es una hermosa mañana.

La vista desde mi balcón se ve espectacular, pareciera que el nuevo día que inicia me dice que es un nuevo inicio para mí también. Hospedada muy cerca de Central Park, llega a mis pulmones un aire deliciosamente fresco. Antes de que desaparezca esa bonita sensación, entro a mi habitación a redactar una carta.

"_Amiga:_

_Es un bonito día__ que contrasta bellamente con lo ocurrido anoche, lo que ya no tiene importancia porque he tomado una decisión. Estoy segura que tú también has tomado tu propia decisión y que hemos llegado a la misma solución. No tengo necesidad de pedirte que jures ni que me digas siquiera por escrito que respetaras esté mutuo acuerdo que ambas aceptamos sin que estuviéramos presentes una frente a la otra, porque confío en ti, confío en que has desalojado de tu corazón a ese hombre maravilloso que a ambas nos infundió en nuestra agrietada alma un poco de su bondad, un poco de su amor, un poco de esperanza; nos ayudó a cerrar esas grietas que nos habían dado fragilidad, fragilidad que, creyendo que por ser imponentes guerreras, no esperábamos que tuviéramos y que amenazara con hacernos colapsar; confío en que no le verás más, no por un reproche de tu padre, sino por mí, como amigas que somos, no volverás a ver a este hombre que por más que ames y que te costara olvidar, no harás nada para atraparlo entre tus brazos y que sea sólo para ti, porque sabes que yo lo sabré y eso me entristecería muchísimo, sacrificas tu felicidad como lo hago yo también, prefiero perder al hombre de mis sueños que a la amiga de mi vida, lo que te agradezco; gracias amiga, por renunciar a él como yo lo he hecho. _

_Sinceramente, __creo en que en alguna parte de este bello mundo está esa persona que está esperando por mi para compartir su vida conmigo, por eso me voy, voy a buscarla. _

_Te deseo suerte con tu propia__ búsqueda._

_Hasta pronto._"

Doblo la hoja y la coloco en el sobre; lo cierro debidamente.

Tras un fugaz desayuno, tomo mi equipaje y la carta. Dejo el hotel en pocos minutos. Camino hacia la esquina a paso calmo, no tanto por la falda que visto ni por los altos tacones que calzo, sino porque ya no hay prisa por huir. Por fortuna encuentro un buzón y deposito la carta.

- Karai, Leonardo tuvo razón. ¿cómo podía elegir entre dos rivales, entre dos amigas? -

Echo un vistazo al edificio del Pie. Como otros edificios, domina su entorno majestuosamente, pero nunca dominara a un pequeño grupo de individuos valientes.

- De la misma manera que no pudiste dominarme Saki. El amor es él único que puede jactarse de ello. -

Continúo mi camino. Me mezclo entre la multitud; me siento inquieta por moverme entre la luz y no en la oscuridad a la que estoy habituada, pero de momento prefiero evitarla, por el bien de mi malherido corazón.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

¡Muchas gracias a todo aquel que ha llegado al final de este alucine compartido con Lita y Renny!

¡Muchas gracias!

Sus comentarios, y los jitomatazos que se les antoje arrojar, son bien recibidos.

Sólo quiero agregar algo para Lita.

**Lita**:

Gracias por confiar en mí para escribir esta idea que fue tuya: crear un trío amoroso entre estos personajes; confiaste en mí a pesar de haberte dicho que yo no tengo ninguna experiencia con el amor, y quizás sabría más acerca del amor de ver telenovelas o leer novelas rosas pero no me gustan (será por eso que no te entendí qué quisiste decir con eso de que Leo no fue en el fic el típico galán de telenovela), así que la inspiración para escribir este fic provino de mi musa Loeriel; ojala y estés satisfecha con el resultado final. En lo personal me gustó escribir esto por varias razones: .por ser un reencuentro tan esperado por mi entre Leo y Lotus, .porque me sirvió para aprender a escribir capítulos cortos (y yo que escribo fics kilométricos y me fue muy difícil no hacer lo mismo con este fic, pero fue muy clara tu petición: capítulos cortos), .y también me ayudó a darme cuenta que me falta mucho para lograr escribir como Sensei King recomienda en su libro "Mientras escribo" (ya lo leí, por eso le llamo Sensei, pero los jalones de oreja que me diste sirvieron de algo también), lo cual quiero lograr, quiero escribir como un profesional lo hace porque tengo un proyecto personal que surgió a raíz de mi último fic del 2010, ojala y lo logre. Yo desearía que tú fueras capaz de escribir tus propios alucines, eres buena escribiendo, lo comprobé al leer tu journal, sólo te falta confianza, incluso esperaba que esta historia llegara a disgustarte tanto que ese sería el motivante perfecto para que tú comenzaras a escribir, o eso es lo que me sucedió a mí: hubo un fic con el que no estuve conforme y decidí escribir algo con lo que sí lo estuviera, y así empece a divagar y no he parado, pero supongo que cada uno conoce sus alcances y si crees que no se te da el escribir, bueno, sigue con tus padrísimos dibujos, que también nos alegran el día como un fic lo hace.

Gracias Lita.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
